One Day
by chiyuki101
Summary: Something is different with Kakashi.He and Sakura start to hang more get more feelings,but some people don't want them to be together.Will death become a part of Sakura's new life or will something change for them all?
1. Tea House

K this is a kakashi sakura story so i am sorry if it boring i just started writin. well if u like it tell me if not give me ways to fix it. oh and if any thing is wrong with spelling or understanding tell me if not i kinda can't help you.

thank you and enjoy the story. :)

* * *

It was a warm summer night as Sakura made her way down the path towards the hospital. She was still exhausted from her last shift and now, at three o'clock in the morning, Tsunade was making her take the early shift. "Damn that Tsunade! She always likes tormenting me." Sakura breathed with irritation. Yawning again for the hundredth time since she woke up, she just happened to cross paths with the last person she would have ever expected to be out at this time.

"Hey Forehead!" Ino practically sang giving her nicest smile.

"What you smiling at pig?" Sakura scowled with half closed eyes. Ino rarely got up at noon let alone three in the morning. Something was up.

"Oh nothing." Ino gave a small shrug. "Just had a great night that's all" Her smile turned mischievous. Ino never acted like this unless she got laid or had new gossip and knowing her, it's probably both.

"Well you never smile like that unless……ok, so who was it or what did you hear?" Sakura knew the routine when it came to Ino. She had to make this quick or she'll be late for work. Tsunade hated it when she was late and she learned that the hard way.

"Oh really it's nothing." She giggled. "I'll tell you later, Ok" Ino added as she brushed passed her, humming a love song. Sakura knew it must be important or Ino-Pig just wants her to be really impatient today.

Continuing on her way, she couldn't help but wonder if someone was watching her. Usually she would feel their presence, but right now she was just too tired to even try. They usually watched her like a hawk. And it was the one and only Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake. He's been watching her now forever and a day to keep her safe from the evil he feared that would come for him. He is a unique person.......well not really a person more like a creature.

Kakashi, in simple terms is a vampire. Some people would think the no sun, no garlic kind, but no. He was a real vampire not a story book character like everyone thinks vampires are. Kakashi loves what he is. He actually enjoys doing things humans can't. For instance, fighting a bear and barely breaking a sweat. Watching Sakura has almost become like a hobby to him. He didn't even mind that people thought he was like an over protective father figure. As Sakura walked through the gate of the hospital Kakashi did his normal jutsu to keep her safe while she was inside. He waited till she disappeared through the double doors, then left.

Sakura slightly felt his presence, but didn't take a full notice to it. For a moment or two she thought it was her mind playing tricks because of her lack of sleep. Walking down the quiet corridor Sakura made her way to the facility room. Hanging up her jacket, grabbing her white doctors coat and stethoscope before heading to the reception desk .

When she arrived at the desk for her chart telling her what her nightly rounds would be, she noticed that Haruki was absent. "Hello" Sakura smiled to her friends substitute. The substitute just looked up and smiled and handed her a chart. With a quick nod she took the chart, ignoring the feeling that she wanted to leave right now. She just hoped the substitute didn't notice her disapproval of her. To her, this substitute was someone who was different and they felt completely out of place. She missed Haruki and made a mental note to visit her later to see how she was doing.

Walking on her way to the room containing her first patient, she was too busy reading her chart and not looking where she was going. It was too late, as she looked up all she saw was a blur of green before she hit something hard. Stumbling back, quickly gaining her footing she looked up, surprised to see Guy sensei. "Sakura are you ok?" Guy asked concerned.

"Yeah sorry, I wasn't paying any attention" She waved her hand dismissingly. She was hoping to make a quick getaway but it was too late for that too. She just tuned him out as he began talking about youth and all that. Instead her mind was drifting back to what Ino wanted to tell her. When he finally finished, she scurried passed him, saying nothing but a quick farewell.

Reaching her first destination she gave a small knock before entering. Giving the patient a quick greeting she set to work without giving a second thought about what she was suppose to be doing. It wasn't until the patient yelled out in pain that she finally realized something wasn't right. She apologized, grabbing the chart. After realizing she'd been looking at another patients chart, she quickly set to work doing what she was supposed do. Keeping in mind that she needed to stay a bit more focused.

A few long agonizing hours of nothing but work later, she was happy to take a break. Unfortunately, she still couldn't bring herself to focus on her work. She knew there was no way it could be from lack of sleep, because she felt wide awake now. In the end she decided it would be better to take the rest of the day off. Even if Tsunade yelled at her later for it she didn't care. She would be in worse trouble if something happened to a patient because of it.

After making sure her shift would be covered she grabbed her jacket, and hung her white coat and stethoscope back on their hooks before heading out. Taking the same path she took earlier she took a detour to head to the park. With hopes of getting a little relaxation and chance to gather her thoughts.

Kakashi was sitting under a tree reading his books that everyone thought of as porn, but him of course. Walking up to a tree Sakura leaned against it, not even taking notice he was there. So, neither one of them knew the other was there. They just kept going on with what they were doing. After an hour of nothing but a few breezes and numerous sighs Kakashi finally realized someone was standing next to him. As he looked to see who it was he was surprised. "Oh hello Sakura! What brings you here?" Kakashi asked slightly shocked to see her there.

"Oh" She pushed off the tree and gave a small laugh to hide her own shock. "Hi Kakashi-sensei, umm I don't really know....I was just.....I don't remember" Sakura looked puzzled as she said this to him.

Kakashi raised a questioning brow to her response as he got up and brushed himself off. "Sakura do you want to go for some tea?" Kakashi really didn't like to go to food places with other people. It didn't sit well with him that people could see his fangs. He could be very defensive when it came to people seeing his fangs, that's why he wears the mask. "So what do you say?" Kakashi asked again sweetly. But he really wanted to take her to his favorite one. Usually only a few people ever went there.

Sakura was shocked by his request. She never thought Kakashi would take people to places and, on the rare occasion he did, he made them pay for it. "Sure why not" She shrugged and gave a deep sigh. What else did she have to do?

"What am I that bad with dates?" He smiled his signature eye crease smile.

Sakura laughed for real this time. "No I'm just tired. You know....Tsunade......she works me......like a dog" She was unable to stop yawning as she spoke. He laughed and just shook his head before they were walking in the direction of the tea house.

Sakura knew Kakashi was nice and so were his looks. She also knew all the women had a crush on him know matter who they were. Everyone saw a quarter of his face and that's all they needed to see to think he was extremely hot. Every girl would die when a little of his leaf village headband would move making a little more of his face visible.

"So Sakura.." Kakashi broke the silence. "You've been pretty busy lately. Anything new in your life?" Kakashi thought it was nice to start the conversation when no one was talking. Considering it seemed she had no intention to.

"Hmm." She thought about it for a moment. "Well nothing really I just go to work, train, eat, and sleep" She frowned thinking how depressing her life sounded.

"Oh well that's......good.........I think?" He chuckled as he rubbed the back of neck. He was all out of topics now.

"Yeah" She nodded. Sensing his uneasiness she continued the conversation hoping to ease his slight suffering. "So Kakashi-sensei how are you doing?" Actually, what she really wanted to tell him was that she missed him and would like to spend more time with him just like the old days. But she knew he wouldn't go for it.

"I'm good" He nodded. "A little depressed we don't spend more time together." He smiled as he watched her reaction to his words.

Sakura was baffled that Kakashi nailed what she was thinking right on the head. She knew he was a great ninja, but not that good. Kakashi however liked to read people's minds to get a little more information then what they were actually letting on. Sakura wanted to respond truthfully, but she was afraid of what his reaction might be.

"Sakura it's ok to talk to people. It's really not that bad." His smile grew. He liked making people speechless, it amused him.

"Well......I......don't know what to say." She hesitated. "Well I do want to spend more time with you, but you and I are always so busy." Sakura was speaking the truth even though she didn't really like that truth. She would rather spend all her time with Kakashi.

"You know we could try a little harder to spend time with each other now and then" Kakashi concluded.

Sakura pondered his words "Sure. Why not? I would love to Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled keeping in step with him.

As they arrived at the tea house they noticed that indeed only a few people were in the place. When they entered every head turned their direction. After the women saw Sakura and Kakashi together, it was a sure thing, they thought they were on a date. Proving it by giving Sakura an evil look that would kill you if you looked at them too long. After they were seated Kakashi noticed Sakura looked quite uneasy. "Sakura what's the matter?" He asked quietly concerned about her.

"Oh it's nothing." She gave a half smile "It's just people are giving me 'the look' you know." Laughing nervously as she waved her hand in the air. "Nothing to get paranoid about" Sakura had this look that told him she was lying and he knew for fact she was. Not just from her facial expression, but from her body language as well.

"I hate when people get 'the look' from the women who like me just because I'm with them." His face showed his displeasure. He knew the look well, no matter what woman he was with they would give that look of jealousy and displeasure, and boy did he hate it.

"It's ok. I really don't mind." Sakura lied hoping the fake smile she had on her face would pass as real. Because she knows that what those women are doing is awful.

Kakashi looked at her as if it was the first time he set eyes on her. He was reading her mind again, or at least trying too. This time it was harder for him. It was almost as if she didn't want him to and was blocking her thoughts. The waiter appeared and broke his concentration. Kakashi quickly ordered their drinks and asked if they could get them to go. The waiter nodded and scurried away to retrieve their order.

Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why are we leaving?"

"Well I personally hate 'the look' so I want to leave." He said with a smile just as the waiter returned with two to-go cups. Sakura wanted to talk so bad but didn't want to offend him.

Sakura smiled. "Fine, but I get to choose where we're going to drink them."

* * *

K this is my first story so i want to no wat u think k if there is some thin that makes no sence just tell me and if u have any ideas i would like to hear them

**Thanks a bunch**


	2. River

Kakashi followed Sakura out of the tea house, headed towards the place Sakura wanted to go. He was baffled that he couldn't read Sakura's mind to get the answer he wanted to know so bad.

"Well Kakashi, wouldn't you like to know where we're going?" Sakura smirked and kept walking.

"Yes, yes I would Sakura" Kakashi answered wanting to rip her mind out to see where they were going. He usually has a great sense of direction if he knew where he was going, but since he wasn't leading he had to be a good little boy and listen to the person leading him.

Sakura gave an amused laugh. "Ok Kakashi-sensei, we're all most there." She practically sang the words.

"Ok but will you stop calling me Kakashi-sensei it makes me feel old." Kakashi blankly stated.

"Oh? Why? I like sensei since you were one at one time." She pondered the memories briefly before sending him a smile.

"Well I '_was'_ one, but not now" He pointed out.

As they continued the walk to the place Sakura claimed she loved the most, they were randomly talking about different topics. Who knows how it came up but did. "So Sakura, where are we going?" He was growing extremely impatient now.

"Well if you must know we are going to my favorite park the one next to the river" She smiled keeping her eyes focused on the path ahead.

"Oh you like that one?" Kakashi questioned.

"You sound like you hate it, is there some thing wrong with that park?" Sakura asked curious.

"I like it. I just never thought you would like a place like that" He confessed honestly.

"Oh ok. Well I do." She gave a nod.

Not much was said between the two after that. It was now mid afternoon, around one o'clock. When they got to the park they found they had the whole place to themselves.

It was quiet and breezy, just the way Sakura liked it. They found a nice tree and sat under it. Kakashi now handed Sakura her tea "Here you go ma'am." Kakashi said sweetly.

"Thank you kind gentleman" Sakura flashed him a sweet smile.

As they drink their tea a few birds fly by and some nice breezes came and went. Then suddenly Sakura realized something. She wanted to go swimming. It was a lovely day and so nice out that she just had to. Now she just had to ask Kakashi if he wanted to go with her. "Kakashi it's nice out I was thinking we could go swimming." She gave her widest smile.

"Well..." He thought for moment. "We could but we don't have our bathing suits." He met her smiling gaze.

"We could always go get them and come back or if you prefer skinny dipping…." Her cheeks turned red instantly just at the thought, let alone how embarrassed she was to even mention it.

Kakashi gave her a surprised look before letting out a laugh. "Well I guess we'll have to go get our suits, besides if we were to go skinny dipping I don't know what I would do with that cute body of yours." Now he just mentally slapped himself for saying such a thing to his ex-student.

Sakura was still blushing but she relaxed a little hearing his words. She was happy to hear the compliment. "Thank you Kakashi. That's a great compliment. So we'll meet back here in ten ok? And don't be late." She added with a stern tone.

"Ok ok I won't" He waved his hands in front of him in surrender. With that said they parted ways to retrieve their suits.

Sakura ran all the way to her house. Unlocking the door she entered unable to stop smiling. She was just so happy to hang out with Kakashi. _Ugh why am I so paranoid around him it's not like I like him right?_ As she was walking to her bedroom she was looking around the house. She decided she really needed to clean the place up. Reaching the bedroom she walked to her drawers and opened the second one from the top. It contained a lot of clothes, some she needed to get rid of. But it also contained her bathing suits. In total she had six suits. It was so hard for her to choose just one. But she had no choice; she couldn't possibly wear all of them at once. So she chose her bikini that had to be her ultimate favorite. The top tied around her neck and also tied in the back. It had turquoise, blue-green, white, sky blue, and orchid color stripes on it.

She grabbed the top and the bottoms to go with it. The bottoms were like a pair of swimming trunks that were knee length. They had squares on them that were different colors. Periwinkle, mauve, light lavender blue, and lilac were the colors that made up the squares. Sakura loved this one it made her look older more than anything.

While she was heading to the shower she realized that she has been more interested in looking good for Kakashi, but she doesn't really care what her appearance looks like around others. _It's because you like him_ Sakura's inner self suddenly said.

_What?! Wait no! I don't…..we are just friends_ She tried to convince her inner self.

_Oh sure and I'm Queen of the world._

_Well I like him as a friend and a teacher and nothing else. _

_Yep and you just happen to make yourself pretty for him because he's not important to you__._

_You know what I am not going to talk to you; you think what you want to. _

_Fine I will. But you know I'm right._

Sakura frowned and just ignored the last statement and continued on her way to the shower.

At Kakashi's place, he was getting ready too, but not as fast as he should be. Now and then he would be on time but for some reason he has a problem being on time for a swim with Sakura. He's a vampire and a high rank one at that. When people look at his body they see a hot man. But he can't let people see it, it would give away that he's not a normal person. But why did he agree to swim with her then? Is it because he likes her? But does he like her as a friend or more then a friend?

He can't have feelings for some one that won't live as long as him. Unless he turns them into a vampire himself, but why would he do such a cruel thing like that to her? He let out a frustrated breath. He can't take it; his life must be nothing but loneliness that's all it's been so far. Even when he had someone "they" came and killed her. It was a tragic day for him and his team. They were on a mission and he told her right before they got to the cliffs he was a vampire. They don't give any one a brake unless you changed them before they knew about it. But then it was too late for Rin. Kakashi had told her Obito saved her from the rocks but got hurt himself.

Obito gave Kakashi his right eye but Rin had to do the procedure for both of them. After Rin gave him the eye a vampire from the top of the cliffs came down and sliced her head off. He took it with him because of the information in it. Kakashi was so shocked that he just stood there for what felt like forever, but he knew it was only a few hours. He really dreaded that memory so much he wished he could just erase it from his mind.

When he finally went to his drawers in search of his swimming trunks he froze for a second. _Should I really go swimming with her? _He thought he knew he could make something up when the time called for it. So after another moment of pondering the thought he decided to just go for it and got out his first pair of swim trunks that lay on top.

They were a navy blue with a silver skull on the side of it with red looking blood dripping down it with claw looking marks on the other side that are white and black. As he was putting them on he looked in the mirror to see his bare chest. It looked almost normal but whiter then a normal person. He can't help but be happy that he doesn't look sparkly so every one can see him from any direction.

He puts his dark blue jonin shirt on, and then grabbed his Hatake sing towel. Quickly he slipped on his flip flops and disappeared in puff of smoke back to the river.

Sakura of course made it to the river first. She's sat there for thirty minutes before Kakashi finally showed up. When he appeared she sent him a look that said 'you liar'.

"Yo" He smiled hoping she wouldn't be mad. "You ready?" He hoped his smile sent her the message that he was sorry.

She sighed knowing that he was sorry for being late. "I'm ready. How about you?" She asked a little mad still but she knew she would get over it quickly.

Giving her his eye crease telling her he was ready, she took off her shirt and flip flops. As she started for the river she stopped suddenly taking notice that Kakashi wasn't moving an inch.

"Are you coming?" She glanced over her shoulder. But Kakashi just stared at her seeming to be lost in thought. She gave him a puzzled look. "What is there is some thing on me?" She began looking at her body seeing if something was out of place.

"No, I was just thinking about how I need to feed an old lady's cat." He smiled.

Sakura sighed again and rolled her eyes placing her hands on her hips, waiting for him. He kicked off his flip flops and pulled off his shirt while keeping his mask in place before running at Sakura.

She was frozen in place by shock at the sight of him running towards her, she couldn't have moved even if she wanted to. He quickly ran up and grabbed hold of her waist, hoisting her up and over his shoulder. Smirking at her squeal of surprise he plunged them into the river.

* * *

**please review. I want to know what you think of it.**


	3. Kiss

Read and review. Thank you

* * *

Sakura swam up to the surface gasping for air. "Kakashi how could you?" She took a few deep breaths trying to get the air back into her lungs.

He let out a laugh. "Well you just stood there. I couldn't help myself. Besides you were staring at me like I was from Mars or something." Kakashi smiled and began floating on his back.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and started to float with him. She started thinking of a way to get him back. She was evil like that and hated when people did mean things to her and hated it even more when she doesn't get even with them.

While Kakashi's eyes were closed and he was floating on his back Sakura quietly set herself up. Then when the moment was right she jumped on him pushing him under the water. With great haste she started to swim away because she knew when Kakashi got to her she would regret it tremendously.

Kakashi almost forgot to get air before he went under. So when he came up he started choking and panting. He was so definitely going to get her back. As she reached a tree branch that was hanging really close to the water, only about a meter up, she quickly climbed up onto it. On her way up she scraped her leg against a small broken branch and it started to bleed.

It's been a week since he had a meal. And usually he could control himself, but this blood, her blood, made him go insane. It was like her blood was begging him to drink it. It smelled so sweet yet so strong at the same time, his eyes began redden in response. It surprised him because that's never happen before. Kakashi knew a lot about being a vampire but when they told him "When your eyes turn red from the smell of blood, it's because it's the blood of a female human and they are destined to be your true love" He hated it when they said that, because he never ever wanted to fall in love. If he did, he would have to suck there blood then let them have some of his. It killed him to see vampires do that to people it just made him angry.

Sakura just sat there looking at the wound wondering what she should do about it. She's a medic, but really, she didn't think to heal it. It started to drip from the top of her knee down. It ran fast but slowed down as it neared her foot. She just watched it flow, letting it drip into the water. As it did so the blood made small blood ripples in the water starting as small ring and getting bigger and bigger. All of a sudden a strange person came up behind her. "Your blood smells quite nice little girl." the stranger's voice sounded cold and sent a shiver down her spine. She was too scared to turn around. She couldn't recognize the voice, but it sent fear running through her veins.

"You're very pretty. Maybe I should keep you as my wife." the stranger said with a menacing laugh as if the thought was funny to him. Sakura finally turned her head slowly to see who it was. When she gazed in the direction of voice, all she could see were his eyes. They were sharp and cold, maybe even a little lonely too, but still they came across as eyes that belonged to someone evil. They were black, blacker then the night sky, she knew no one that had such eyes. Then she could see him give her this spin chilling smile that made you scared for your life. For some reason she wanted Kakashi to protect her from this man. Then suddenly a gust of wind passed and the stranger disappeared as her world fell dark.

The next thing she knew she was wrapped tight in someone's arms. When she opened her eyes to see who it could be, there he was her knight in shining armor. Kakashi. His eyes were red, not just the one with his sharingan, but both. Sakura knew that Kakashi couldn't have both eyes with the sharingan, only one was possible. They were a dark crimson red; almost like blood red for some unknown reason to her it scared her to look at Kakashi like he was just a friend. "Sakura are you ok?" He asked looked down at her, worry was written on his face.

Sakura stared at him for a minute before answering "Huh? Oh..." She gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah I think I am. But what happened?"

Kakashi looked up to the place the stranger had been. "Well a bad rouge ninja attacked you and well I didn't want him to hurt you so I kicked his ass."

Sakura knew that wasn't true, she wanted to believe him so much but the still rational side of her brain told her otherwise. "Kakashi, I really want to know what happened and don't lie" Her stern tone and the stern look in her eyes told him she would punch him if he did lie.

"You see, the truth is that man was a bad experiment gone wrong." He stated nonchalantly.

Sakura pursed her lips. "Kakashi I know you're lying to me."

He sighed knowing he was going to have to tell her. "Sakura I'm not going to lie……it was a vampire."

Sakura was shocked to hearing his words. She's known some things are real and some are not. But seriously, are vampires real? "Kakashi are you really telling the truth" She sent him a puzzled look, still skeptical if what he said was true or not.

"Yes and I wish I could tell you more about it but I can't so don't ask questions." He quickly stated not wanting her to get too interested.

She felt a slight pain in her chest seeing the saddened look on his face; it looked a little like he was going to cry. _Sakura, if you only knew what really happened when you fainted. I want to tell you so much but you would die if I did. _

When Sakura had fainted, Kakashi placed her in the trunk of the tree to keep her safe. "What are you doing here?" Kakashi snarled.

The man let out another menacing laugh. "Well, well, well if it isn't Kakashi Hatake, bloodline for the main vampires."

"I asked what you're doing here." Kakashi repeated in low but fierce tone.

"I smelled the blood of cores, then I found this pretty little girl" He pointed at Sakura, then his gaze fell on Kakashi. "And now you."

"You will never get her so back off. Or I'll just have to kill you." Kakashi was serious when it came down to Sakura.

"Well she's to young for you find some one else, she's got to be only what 17, 18 something close to that." He mocked the silver haired man.

"She's 19 and she's mine so back off. Now tell me your name." He ordered.

"Yori is my name independent is my game." He smirked, thinking he was quite clever.

Kakashi really hated this guy already. He's too cocky for his own good, and Kakashi wanted nothing more then to kill him. "What's your last name thing?"

Yori gave a mocking laugh "Wouldn't you like to know and I'm not a thing I'm a vampire" He said as matter of fact.

"Well you must be a nomad vampire then." Kakashi looked at him up and down.

"So what if I am? Is that such a bad thing?" Yori hissed feeling insulted.

"Well they can't control themselves and they are made from pure vampires so that means you're a good for nothing vampire." Kakashi bit out.

Yori glared at him like he would kill him any minute now. Kakashi knew this look; he knew it so well over the years from himself giving this same look to other vampires who traveled to his land. Kakashi's fangs shown and his eyes turned to the normal Hatake family blood line eyes. Even though they were the Hatake's they were mean looking like they could see your soul and tear it apart. They were a dark silver, darker then metal. He used some of his vampire blood to summon his demon sword.

Yori just stood there in shock at what he was seeing. He's never seen anyone do that before in his life. He seemed scared to fight him now. He wanted to run, but couldn't, he felt like his legs were glued to the ground.

"Now do you want to kill her?" Kakashi hissed in a murderous tone.

"…Y…y….yes." Yori stuttered.

"Wrong answer, now you'll have to pay for it." Kakashi held the sword in front of his face with his eyes closed. His eyes shot open and with his vampire speed ran at the other vampire. He was mad that Yori wanted to hurt one of his good friends, his ex-student and possibly now his lover. When he got close he swung the sword at Yori's head.

Yori ducked and focused on what he is now trying to do. Kakashi knew he would never lose to a low class vampire like him.

"You'll never win." Kakashi snarled at him.

He gave a shaky confident laugh. "Like you could beat me. I'm too good for you."

Kakashi growled under his breath, now wanted to make him die, not quick like, but slow and painfully. As Yori tried to make an attack Kakashi blocked it.

Kakashi went back a few meters to try and see what his next move was. As he made a few hand signs the blade started to glow bright red. The sword was using his chakra to make it stronger. The blade was now stronger then his opponent and he could tell that Yori knew it now by the look on his face. He had no chance of winning against Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi took this opportunity to attack his opponent again. When he was going to cut him, Yori just stood there waiting for Kakashi to do so. Kakashi figured that it was a trap and decided to try something else. He quickly threw a paper bomb at him. When it exploded a log shattered in Yori's place. _So it looks like he has some ninja skills after all. _Kakashi thought. Using his sharingan to locate him he caught something move next to him out of the corner of his eye. As soon as he turned something popped out at him, it was Yori and he had a kunai in hand. Quickly he used his sword to block it.

They started close range combat with weapons. Kakashi was cutting up Yori and he knew he was going to win no matter what. He knew Yori was starting to get more tired with every swing. Kakashi used this to his advantage and went for the final blow. Using some more of his chakra he strengthened his blade even more. When he delivered the final blow Yori was dead, well as dead as Kakashi thought but to be on the safe side took the mangled body far away using his vampire speed to go outrageously fast. Taking it to a place where he knew no one would be. He laid the body down, he did some hand signs. He did a fire jutsu and burned the body then buried the ashes. Once that was done he went back to Sakura. He had made it just in time, right before she came to.

"Are you ok Kakashi?" She asked concerned. "You're mind seems to be somewhere else."

"Sorry, I'm fine. I'm very worried about you though. You're sure you're ok?" His concern was genuine, but he was worried that she might have seen something more then she should have.

"For the 10th time yes I am ok." She sighed looking at him, scared of him in the state he was in now. He was not himself right now and she knew that. Kakashi couldn't lie to her but he couldn't tell her the truth either. She then saw a scared look on his face, and now she had no idea what to do. So, she just hugged him tight and didn't let go.

"Sakura what are you doing?" He was shocked by her action, but still he held on tight.

"Hugging my knight in shinning armor. Why is that bad?" Her voice muffled against his chest.

He couldn't help but laugh. "No but do you really think you should do this to your sensei?" He didn't even know the answer to that one.

"Well technically you really aren't my sensei, you can't teach. Not only that you told me already to quit calling you sensei right." She tightened her hold and couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"I resent that you know. I'm a very good teacher, but……if my princess wants hugs I can't argue then." He chimed happily.

"Good because I wouldn't have let go any way and I still won't." Sakura stated proudly.

"But how will we swim now?" He chuckled.

"Well I guess that we will have to just stay up here and not swim." She shrugged not letting him go.

"Well one day you will have to let go Sakura and it might have to be soon." His was voice a saddened whisper.

Sakura yawned. "No I don't. You just have to carry me where ever you go."

Kakashi smiled at her words. "Well I can't really do that, but you can hug me till then." That was the last thing Sakura heard before she fell asleep.

As he watched her sleep in his arms he wondered if he should tell the elders about this incident. They knew about the existence of vampires because one of them is a vampire. But other thoughts were invading his mind. _I like Sakura but I don't know if it's in that kind of way._ Kakashi just sighed as he swept a stray pink lock behind her ear. She looked so peaceful he never wanted to ruin her life, even if she is the one for him. He knew this day would come, but never thought it would be with the student that he's taught and for peat's sake he was 14 years older then her.

In Sakura's dream, she dreamt about her parents. How they died while on a mission, but in this dream she learned that her parents died from a creature but she didn't know what kind. '_Sakura dear'_ Her mother said in the sweet voice she had '_It's your time to kill them, they are close to you and you don't know it yet, but if you don't act now they could kill you.'_ Sakura turned her gaze on her dad,

'_Dad, what is mommy talking about?'_ Sakura asked, seeming to be her innocent five year old self again.

Her father gave her a reassuring smile._ 'She is talking about what you must do. They are coming after one of their bloodlines. Sakura sweetie you need to stop them.'_

She had no idea what her parents were talking about. She never did understand it when they said "them" or "they" it scared her that she had to kill something that she had no idea what it was or who it was.

'_Sakura, Tsunade knows more about this go to her and ask she will tell you.'_ Her mother added.

'_Mom, dad, I don't want to do this, it sounds scary and dangerous.'_ Sakura voiced her fear.

'_Sakura this is what our clan is, it's what we do. There's nothing you can change about it.'_ Her father stated.

'_Now wake up. Have a good time, and then go to Tsunade for me and your father please.' _Her mother smiled a sweet smile with loving eyes towards her daughter.

Sakura was talking in her sleep saying some thing about "hunting" and "them" Kakashi had no idea what it was about but he didn't want to wake her and ask. He figured it must be some secret about her life but still he had a bad feeling about it, a bad feeling that it was a little bit about himself.

Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she gasped. Taking in a sharp breath she took in too much air to quickly and started to choke. Kakashi patted her back lightly to help her. "Are you ok?" He asked growing more concerned.

Sakura coughed twice then answered "Yeah…I am…I um…. I just need to clear my mind." She cleared her throat then flashed him a quick smile. "So do you want to go swimming now?"

He didn't fall for the smile, something was wrong. She looked nervous. Again he attempted to read her thoughts, but still he couldn't. "Sure it's up to you" Kakashi gave a shrug.

Kakashi picked her up and jumped into the water with so much grace. When they surfaced Sakura was happy again she could spend time with Kakashi. Her smile was really big as she looked at him and blushed a little at him. "What" Kakashi asked looking at her with curious eyes.

"You look really…..umm never mind." Her face turned another shade of red and she quickly turned her head.

"No, I want to know what you were going to say Sakura." Kakashi said in a cute but curious voice. She started to swim away as fast as she could. Since he knew he was a better swimmer, he let her get a two minute lead. When he finally went after her she was far but not far enough for her to save herself. As he closed the distance between them he caught her she playfully screamed as he picked her up. Kakashi started to laugh at her playful reaction.

"I will never tell you want I was going to say." She closed her mouth tight.

"Yes you will. If I have to kidnap you and tickle you to death to get it out of you I will" Kakashi smiled under his mask. She now had a shocked look on her face and she knew Kakashi would do such a thing to her. "So are you going to tell me or do I have to tickle you?" Kakashi in a playful, teasing voice.

Sakura was nibbling on her lip so hard it started to turn red. Her face turned the brightest shade of red that anyone has ever seen. "Do you really want to know? It's kind of embarrassing to say to my old sensei." She muttered in a shy voice.

"Yes I do. And now I am dieing to know what it is." Kakashi made sure she knew he was serious.

Sakura sighed deeply, hesitating on telling him. "Well it was just that…… umm well…….you are really hot and a part of your mask fell down."

It took a moment for her words to register and for him to think them over thoroughly. When it finally did register Kakashi just pulled up his mask and blushed under it. "Well Sakura, I think that's kind of you to say." His tone was stern but held a hint of shock.

She let out a frustrated breath. "Now you probably think I'm a crazy fan of yours that will stock you and watch your every move" Her cheeks still turning redder from the thought of stocking him.

He laughed at that one. "No I won't. I'll always think of you as a nice, sweet, innocent girl who will be good and not tell any one about this."

"Tell who about wha…." Her words faded as she felt Kakashi's warm lips cover her own. She was disappointed she didn't get to his face, but she just let her eyes flutter shut and enjoy what he was giving her.

"That's what I am talking about." Kakashi breathed against her lips before pulling his mask into place. Sakura just stayed in his arms with her eyes closed and her face bright red.

"Um…..Kakashi-sensei I got to…..go……I think." She was nervous now as well as confused.

"Sakura I need to tell you something." He said quickly, his tone relaying he had something important to say.

"Huh?" Her voice a shy whisper.

"I…….I…….I think………I think I love you Sakura." He's sounded just as shocked as she looked.


	4. The Kill

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

Sakura didn't think she heard him right. _Did he just say he loves me?!_ She thought to herself as she broke from his embrace. She was in total shock from what she thought she might have heard him say.

"Sakura I know you probably don't like me back, but I…..I had to tell you that." Kakashi said in a voice so scared, sad, and mad at the same time. He had no idea what to do at the moment.

"Kakashi….why did you 'have' to tell me? Is there something you are hiding from me?" She asked scared and worried of what his answer might be. Kakashi wanted to tell her everything, that he's a vampire, that she is his soul mate, how he wishes to live with her forever.

Sakura looked at her watch it was about five o'clock. It was getting late. "We'll have to talk about this tomorrow, it's getting late." Her voice sad as she made it to shore and got her clothes.

"Ok we will." He nodded following her out of the water. "How about after your shift tomorrow at the hospital?" Kakashi half heartedly said.

Sakura just started to walk off in the other direction then her house. Kakashi just stood there, staring at the place Sakura was previously standing. _I am so stupid! How could I tell her_ _that? It's not the right time._ He scolded himself.

As Sakura was walking to the Hokage Tower she was thinking about her feelings about Kakashi. She likes him, but not in the way he does her…or does she? She made it to her destination quicker then she thought. Probably because she was lost in thought from what happened today.

As she walked into the tower she didn't have on her normal smile everyone usually saw, today she had too much on her mind. As she passed people she either ignored them or said a brief hello to those who said hi first. When she reached the door she knocked once, waiting for Tsunade to give the ok. After hearing some drawers open and closed she heard the ok.

When she entered the room the women looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Hello Sakura, may I help you?" Tsunade said in a curious tone.

"I….I" She was hesitant at first but then the words finally came out as her anger grew. "I want to ask about my parents."

Tsunade was shocked by the question. She had expected to ask the question much earlier than now. "Sakura why do you want to know? You already know most of what happened." Tsunade stated trying to act like that's what really happened.

"Tsunade I know they didn't die like you said they did. They died in a different way." She cast her gaze to the floor. She always hated talking about her parent's death.

"Sakura I don't…."

"Don't give me that crap I know they died by some other accident!" Sakura augured with her.

Tsunade looked at her shocked by the outburst. Sakura never raised her voice with her. With a sigh she decided it was time. "You want the truth? Fine you can have it." She retrieved her bottle of sake again.

"Your parents died because of vampires." Tsunade seemed unfazed by the fact. Sakura just stood there like everything was beginning to crash down on her world. Tsunade glanced up from her sake and looked at her.

The Hokage had forgiveness in her eyes but didn't know what to do. "Sakura I'm really…."

"Don't pity me! I can take care of myself!" Sakura hissed not wanting to hear her sympathetic words as she clenched her fists.

Tsunade was shocked at how Sakura was acting; she never expected to hear her say thing like that. Sakura was a strong girl, but now she needs help with her emotions.

"Your parents did leave you something. They said it was part of your clan and that you should use it wisely." Sakura stared at Tsunade with a questioning look as the Blonde woman got up and went over to a wall where a book case sat. She pulled a book that looked older then she was. When she did so the book chase moved out of the way to reveal a passage that was filled with darkness. The staircase inside was dusty and contained Spider webs.

Tsunade summoned some chakra to her hand, it started to glow bright white. Using it as a light in the dark tunnel she took a step in before glancing over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

Sakura hesitantly followed her into the tunnel. It took about five minutes to get to the doors they needed to enter.

Tsunade did some hand signs with one hand and the door opened. When they got in she stopped halfway across the room and turned to Sakura "This is where I tell you more about what we are doing"

The room was dark except for the light illuminating from Tsunade's hand. It was damp and cold, it seemed no one had been down there in years. The spider webs were constantly seen and rats scattered along the floor.

"Sakura this is where the legendary katana that belongs to your clan is kept." Tsunade began. Sakura just stared at her confused, waiting for more. "No one can use it but the Haruno clan and if any one tries they will pay a price." Her tone grew hard. "The only way to get this sword is to go over to the chest, cut yourself and put your blood on the chest" She motioned her head to where the said chest sat. "After you do that your parents said your instincts would take over, so don't fight them." Tsunade waited for any sign of understanding from the young woman.

Sakura nodded her head and started to walk towards the chest, but Tsunade grabbed her arm "You know you don't have to do this Sakura." she gave Sakura a sad look.

"I have to it's in the best interest of everyone and my parents" Sakura explained, unashamed of it. As she continued her way Tsunade bit her lip. She was nerves of what was happening right in front of her. She knew there were vampires but who they were she has no clue.

When Sakura got to the chest it had her family crest on it. The chest looked very old. It was made of leather and stone and it was just as dusty as everything else.

Taking her hand she brushed it off. As she did so the chest started to glow. The color was bright for a moment then dulled out. Sakura pulled a kunai out to cut her palm. She let the blood run down her palm to the chest. Once this happened she watched as the chest glowed again.

Tsunade was right; she had this sudden urge to perform hand signs. So she didn't fight it and did them. As Sakura was doing hand signs Tsunade had never seen before, the chest grew brighter and brighter. It grew so bright that the two of them had to shield their eyes away from it. Moments later the chest was open in front of Sakura with a sword that was in a velvet case.

When she picked it up the strangest feeling was felt everywhere. All the vampires could feel the strength in the air like something bad was going to happen. Kakashi felt it too, but also his heart was in pain. He had no clue what was going on with it but it must have been because of Sakura.

As Sakura watched the chest tight again, it became quiet, too quiet for anyone. As she turned to walk back she met Tsunade, but neither had anything to say. So silently they started walking back to the stairs.

Now with her katana in hand she led the way back to her sensei's office. As the blonde woman followed silently behind her. They entered the brightly lit room they had to squint while their eyes adjusted.

Tsunade made her way to her desk as Sakura walked to stand right in front of it. "How do I use it?" Sakura questioned out of the blue.

Tsunade raised a questioning brow. She had no way of answering it. She's never used it and she's never even seen it used, so she couldn't say much.

"All your parents said was to give you the katana and let it flow." She stated all she knew.

Sakura looked at the katana and grew frustrated letting out a sigh she looked back at Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade how can I train with this katana?" Sakura asked demanding some kind of answer.

"Well since this is a different katana then normal I can't help" Tsunade said folding her hands on her desk.

"How is it an unusual katana?" She asked, looking it over once more.

Tsunade was confused just as much as she was. Sakura's clan was an unusual one but no one had a clue to what purpose they served. "It was made to be used by your clan. Hand crafted generations ago, no one but the Haruno clan knows anything about it" Tsunade explained.

Sakura pondered her words as she continued her inspection of the blade. "Thank you Lady Hokage" She gave a nod then exited her office

It was late at night about 9:30pm and Sakura was beat from what had happened at Tsunade's. She still hadn't healed the wound on her palm like a good medic would. As she looked at it, it healed on its own. Sakura was astonished at the wound and how it could heal so fast.

Kakashi walked up to the Hokage door and knocked. As he entered the room Tsunade's head was on the desk she looked tired, but stressed more than anything. "Lady Hokage" Kakashi said in a soft voice to see if she was awake. All he heard was a muffle from the beat Hokage. She lifted her head to see a masked person in front of her face.

Pushing it back to get some space between them. "What do you want Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"I want a solo killing mission." He said in a stern voice.

"Why do you want that?" she asked.

"Because I need to take some anger out on something." He stated emotionless now.

Tsunade didn't care what she was doing at the moment she was so drunk.

She handed Kakashi a scroll and told him to just go now and come back a.s.a.p. She hated sending her best ninja on silly little missions like this.

He took the scroll and left, he didn't need anything else. As soon as he left he read the scroll fast and went after the guy. As he was running his vampire instinct kicked in and he was off.

As soon as he found the guy he waited till he was alone. Thirty minutes later he was alone and Kakashi needed to take the kill. He was losing himself to his vampire self. Kakashi popped in front of the guy smiling and attacked him. The rouge ninja had no chance; he was gone before anyone knew it.

Kakashi dragged the body to an empty space in the middle of nowhere and set it on fire. It took only an hour for it to burn all the way. After doing so he took the bones and buried them deep into the ground. Kakashi was satisfied as was his hunger for now. He just looked at the sky to see what time it might be. The sky was dark but with a few stars scattered threw out it. Once looking back down at the ground he ran back to the village.

Sakura was too tired to even start thinking about her clan and the katana…oh and especially Kakashi. He was on the top of her 'What to think about' list. She went to her bathroom took out a towel and hanged it on the shower door.

As she turned the water on she went back to her bedroom to get her cloths. As she opened her drawers to get the favorite pj's, the ones that matched.

The top was a sleeveless black tank and long pajama bottoms that were black with pink cherry blossoms all over them and her favorite cotton pink panties.

When she got back to the bathroom the mirrors were foggy which told her that the water was hot, just the way she liked it. When she stepped in the water felt so relaxing on her skin.

It made some of her muscles relax from the tension she had. After a few minutes of just standing under the water she grabbed her shampoo that smelled like strawberries. Putting some in her hand she rubbed it through her hair while scratching her scalp. While rinsing it out she was thinking about Kakashi.

She wanted to know if he really loves her or if it's just was some random word vomit. Sakura likes him, but was it the way he likes her or in a friend kind of way? When she was done washing her hair she grabbed the soap and washed her body. When the suds were washing off she glanced down at her feet.

She really was nervous about her whole life now, or at least ever since a week ago. She knew things had changed when she got back from the mission that she went on.

_It was a rainy night, Sakura had to find a man and kill him soon before he revealed any information about the village. When she found a man lying in the path Sakura got suspicious about it. When she walked up to the man he was face down in the mud. When she flipped him he was dead, what was good was it was the man she had to kill but what was bad was that he had no blood in him. Sakura was scared now she had no idea what had happened to this man but she didn't want it to happen to herself. _

_She punched a giant hole into the ground big enough for a body to go into. When she dumped the body in the hole she refilled it with mud. Sakura's mission was complete but she had this weird feeling that someone was watching her. And there was indeed someone, well something after her. The next day when she was leaving the small town that she was in she swore the thing was following her. When she got to a small clearing about ten miles away from the town whatever it was finally showed itself. _

_"My, my look what we have here, a Haruno." the stranger said. _

_Sakura turned around to see who it was. She was shocked when she saw the person standing less than 4 yards away. "Who, who are you" Sakura asked, suddenly scared for her life. _

_They gave a menacing laugh. "Why I am your worst enemy Haruno"_

_"Ho….how do you know I'm a Haruno?" She stared at him wide eyed_

_"Well you smell awful for one thing. And by the way you can call me Van." His tone sounded cruel. _

_"Well I don't want or need your name but thanks I guess. What do you want?" Sakura asked puzzled and growing angry. _

_"I wanted to tell you about your future" Van stated. _

_"I already know it" Sakura hissed. _

_"Sure you do, because you know that you'll hunt vampires and marry one right?" He stated in a mocking tone. _

_Sakura was shocked and confused that he said this. There is no such thing as a vampire or was there._

_"Well that's nice to know thank you. I better go now" She quickly turned and started walking. _

_Van just used his vampire speed and got in front of her. "I'm warning you, be careful" he said with caution in his voice. _

_Sakura was nervous now, she didn't think things like that exist and right now she was changing her mind about it. "Really thank you but I have to go." Sakura said and started to walk around him._

_"Good but one last thing" He watched her stopped in her tracks. "No matter what happens he will always love you" with that Van vanished in a second. _

_Sakura was confused about the last part. But she didn't give it much thought and she just kept walking for the third time now._

Now she knew that this Van had been right about all of this. She took her conditioner and paused for a moment. _What if he meant Kakashi was the guy_?

_Well of course he is_ inner Sakura chided.

_Right now I don't know if that's true or not so I can't deny it._

_Duh it's because you know it's true_. Inner kept going on about it till Sakura finally shut her up. Sakura put the conditioner in her hair and lazily rubbed her head for it to get it all clean. She put her head under the water for it to wash the conditioner out as she thought about her life and how good it has been till her parents had died.

When she was done washing herself she got out and dried off. After doing so she got dressed and went to her room. She was so tired, looking at the clock to see it read 12:00 a.m.; she pulled down the covers and crashed under them.

Once Kakashi reached the doors of the gate two people were at the desk to watch who came in and out. He went up to them and gave them the scroll and a piece of paper. The two guards signed the paper saying it was him and they granted entrance. He knew things would be different now that Sakura knew how he felt, but who knew that she will end up being his wife?

Kakashi had to talk to the vampire elders before doing anything by on his own. If they ever found out they would not give him another chance like they always have. They've given him so many they couldn't handle it. When he got to his place he felt a presence that he knew so well. It was his best friend Genma Shiranui.

"So Kakashi I see you have found a love." Genma said in a mischievous voice.

Kakashi chuckled. "I wouldn't say found, I would say fell forcefully in love." He stated dryly with sarcasm.

"Well it's all good you found some one right?" Genma said.

"No because I have a bad feeling about her." Kakashi said a little discouraged.

"What do you mean? Is she a spy? No she can't be. Is she a lesbian? Nope she had that huge crush on the Uchiha. Oh…is she a zombie?" Genma asked playfully trying to get a smile on Kakashi's face. It worked you could see the faintest hint of a smile under his mask.

"I don't really know. I feel like she will kill me and you know I am indestructible because of who I am." Kakashi was confused by the thought.

"You could always erase her mind and tell someone new." Genma stated as he sat down on one of Kakashi's chair.

Kakashi walked over to his bed and laid down. "I wish it was that easy. She's the one that I must live with." Kakashi sighed at the thought.

"Well man I will let you think on it some more, I got to run" Genma stated then quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The next day Sakura woke after she had a horrible nightmare. In her dream she was at some mansion in the mist village. And she was fighting some creatures that took the shape of people.

Kakashi was there watching her fight, giving her a sad look like he wished he could do something, but he couldn't. She was starting to get weak and began to lose against them. Kakashi just walked up to her and said the meanest thing she thought he would never say. _Sakura you mean nothing to me. You never have. I will kill you with my bare hands and love it every second of it._

When she heard him say that her body started to cry. She felt her eyes sting with tears. She didn't think that what he said would affect her so much, but it had. Even though he never said it she felt like it was true, like he cut her deep within her heart.

Little did she know someone was making her dream this up? She heard Kakashi say I love you but did he mean this? She hadn't had a real relationship like she had hoped before, but with Kakashi she could be happy.

It made her wonder so much about this. She would have to talk to him soon to get her answers. As she got out of bed she went to the kitchen to get something to eat. When she was at the fridge she thought about her life and now what's going to happen to it.

She has a katana for what? Does she have to kill someone or something? Everything about her life was now nothing to her. She hated being confused it made her head hurt. Sakura got out a bagel and put it into a toaster.

She went back into the fridge to get the milk. After pouring a glass she put it back and got her bagel then sat down to eat. After taking two bites she realized that she has to change because of the sword. She must get the revenge for parents that she has been dying to get for the past day or so.

After she was done eating she got dressed and got ready to train with her new weapon. When she left the house she locked the door and jumped off the balcony then ran straight to the training grounds without stopping. No one stared at her; it was like she wasn't even there when she ran passed them. It was like she got faster and damn she was even fast before she had the sword help?

Once she got to the training grounds she found Tsunade there waiting for her. "Hello Tsunade" She greeted in a polite voice while she bowed in respect.

"Sakura I know I don't know how the sword works but I will try to help you learn to fight with it if that's all right with you" Tsunade said.

Sakura was surprised by what her sensei was telling her. "Yes it is. I would love to learn how to, but you sure you can handle it Lady Hokage" Sakura said smirking at the last part.

Tsunade just smiled pulling out a sword and readying it. "I think so" she said.

Sakura took out her katana. The katana was long but not too long, the handle was a dark red with silver criss-cross strings going down it. It had the Haruno clan symbol on the top of the handle. The blade was a different kind of blade it had a place for you to cut your thumb near the top.

If you did so the blood would flow down the path they gave it. Once that was done the blood path would look like leaf vanes. Sakura was shocked to see her katana like this. Was she supposed to cut her finger to get the blood? The katana was different yes but that will never stop Sakura from fighting with it.

Tsunade looked at her and nodded silently asking her if she was ready. Sakura just looked back and nodded as well. That signaled the fight between them.

Kakashi was finished a long time ago with his report 'cause he never sleeps.' So why slack off and wait to finish it. It was something he never did. He needed to tell Sakura he really did love her more than a friend and a student, but most likely it would brake there relationship they made over the years.

She wasn't his student anymore; she was just a partner and a comrade now. He got up from his chair leaving his report on the desk. He was too frustrated to take the mission report to the Hokage right now.

He went into the living room and sat on the couch to think. _Maybe if I read some Icha Icha Paradise I can clear my mind_. He thought to himself. When Kakashi finally got a comfortable place on the couch and started to read the door bell sounded.


	5. Underwear

Tell me what you think.

* * *

Kakashi got up and went to the door. "Who's there?" He asked in a frustrated voice.

"You're Elder, Master Toshiro. We need to talk Kakashi." His voice sounded slightly muffled through the closed door. Kakashi's brain refused to open the door but his hand reacted before he could stop it. When he opened the door he looked into the eyes of a cold blooded killer.

They were dull, painful and cold, oh so cold. Kakashi bowed. "What can I do for u master?" Master Toshiro bowed back to Kakashi and entered his house while the five other vampire guards went around the house.

"Kakashi I have been watching you closely and I want to know it is true." Toshiro demanded in a stern voice. Kakashi had an idea of what he was talking about but didn't want to think about it.

"Well, what is it exactly you want to know?" He tried to play it cool while he offered him a chair at the kitchen table.

Master Toshiro took the offered chair. "The girl, what is it with her?"

"Well…" He hesitated for a moment. "She's the one." Kakashi sounded content with this as he sat himself.

"Does she know any thing about us? About you? About anything?" He fired off questions.

"Not that I know, but I think she found 'it' and is training with it right this second." Kakashi answered worried.

"Would you mind if I sent some one to see how much she knows?" Master Toshiro asked.

"NO!" Kakashi screamed jumping to his feet. Two of the guards charged in and held him down.

"Kakashi I'm sorry but I need to know how great of a threat she is to us." The elder vampire said in a kind voice. Toshiro gave a signal to let Kakashi go. The guards let him go and retreated back to their posts.

Kakashi sighed "Well if you do, I want you to go easy, very, very easy on her." He forced himself to because he knew he could never win against the Master.

"We will, I just need to know if she knows how to use 'it'." Master Toshiro asked. "Also if she is the one how can she live with you if she is a Haruno, you know what there blood does to us?" Kakashi just looked puzzled he never really thought about it till now. How would he live with her if she was a Haruno after all?

"Well I don't know but I'll find a way if I die trying." Kakashi said while pulling out his Icha Icha Paradise.

"I see you really do love her. Then I can't stop what you do next, but you can not stop us from trying to get rid of her." Toshiro raised one eye brow as a smirk crossed his face.

"I figured it would be like that. But I will stop you from harming her in the process. Oh and don't forget to go easy on her right?" Kakashi reminded him.

"Yes, yes of course." He waved his hand dismissingly. "Would you like to watch?" He asked suddenly.

Kakashi just nodded his head. Master elder laughed as he stood from his chair and started to walk to the door. "Might as well but be careful, we can't risk other people knowing." He said in the most threatening voice ever. Kakashi pocketed his book and followed his master to go and watch Sakura in action.

All the guards met Toshiro at the door. They stared at Kakashi like they were going to kill him. "It's alright he's coming with us. We're going to make a quick trip." Master stated as Kakashi gave him an evil look. The guards jerked seeming as if they were about to reach for their katana's.

"Are we going?" master questioned them all as the just stood there. Toshiro took the lead making their way to the training grounds. When they arrived they hid quietly amongst the trees. Kakashi and Toshiro were on neighboring branches and the guards were spread out throughout the area. Master then motioned one of the guards to come to him.

When he got there Elder looked at Kakashi then back at the guard. "I want you to go easy on her if not….." Toshiro was cut off by an angry Kakashi

"If not I will kill you." It took all of Kakashi's effort not to yell the angry threat. The guard nodded once and left.

Kakashi watched below, seeing what was happening. Sakura was currently sitting against a tree while Tsunade was walking over to her. The blonde woman was drinking water with her katana strapped on her back.

Tsunade sighed. "I guess this is enough training. See you tomorrow around the same time?" Tsunade asked. She waited for a nod of agreement for from Sakura before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sakura was now left alone seeming to be lost in thought. Kakashi saw the guard and glanced at Toshiro in time to him nod, signaling him to go.

The guard jumped down from his perch and walked up to her. "Hello Miss, may I ask you some thing?" the guard asked.

Sakura looked up at the man and pulled her katana closer to her. "You may." She answered with a curt nod.

The guy walked even closer. "Do you know how to use that dangerous toy?" He smirked as he pointed to her blade.

Sakura was starting to feel scared. She began to unsheathe the blade when he flashed in front of her.

"Do you know who I am?" The guard hissed.

Sakura quickly got up at took out her katana. She was so tired she could barely see straight right now. The guard pushed her hard against the tree, causing to let out a scream as the impact made her already sore body hurt.

Her katana suddenly began to glow. She had no idea what to do or the reason why her sword was glowing. The guard took his attention away from her and looked at the sword. She saw this as an opportunity to strike him. So mustering her remaining strength she punched him in his face.

He went flying through the air before he hit a tree. He was mad now and used his incredible speed to close the distance between them. Fear filled her again. She's never seen a man with that kind of speed. It was like he wasn't even human. When he stood in front of her again he gave her a menacing smile. "Miss me babe?" Sakura pulled out the katana and attempted to slice him. She made a small cut but it healed insanely fast. She had never seen this before anything like that before either.

Kakashi was so scared for her right now, he readied himself to attack the man if need be. Master noticed how he was beginning to get nervous, but there wasn't anything he could do to stop him from worrying.

The guard took out a kunai and struck. He got her on the arm and she quickly moved away to heal it. "Mmmmm…..it smells so good." He gave a pleasing evil growl that match his evil look.

She stared at him wide eyed. She had no idea who or rather what he was, but she was starting to get the idea that he was a vampire. As he began running towards her it seemed he wasn't running as fast, actually it was more like he was running in slow motion. He did notice her eyes had changed color, but he didn't think it was anything to worry about.

Sakura had taken out her katana without even knowing she had done so. For some reason her body was acting on its own. It took her mind a little time to realize what was going on. Once she did it was like a flood gate of knowledge opened in her mind. She now knew everything about vampires, about killing them and about her clan.

Now the guard was a couple yards away from where Sakura stood. Kakashi was so nervous, he was about to forget everything about him and save her. But Elder Toshiro had a firm grip on him making sure he didn't do something he would regret later. He watched with his nerves on end as Sakura put her thumb into the crease of her katana and pressed down. And soon blood flowed down the sword and into the many grooves.

When the vampire was only a yard away, she went after him with her blade ready to strike. She let an angered scream as she charged towards him. He just smiled and brought out his fangs. Sakura's grip on the katana tightened.

The vampire kept sniffing the air with the sent of her blood. The other vampires could smell it too and were getting quite excited. Kakashi on the other hand was getting mad. Toshiro looked at Kakashi and was shocked to see his eyes were a different color. _He was right, she is the one._ He tapped him on the shoulder and couldn't even begin to explain the several emotions that invaded Kakashi's face as he looked up at him.

Master blinked once gathering his thoughts. "I will talk to the council about this Kakashi. I now see what you meant."

Kakashi nodded his thanks and went back to watching his lover fight. The vampire hit Sakura in the gut and she went flying. Her back hit hard against a tree. She got up quickly and went running back after the guy. He was currently laughing at her "You are weak little girl." He mocked.

Sakura took that offensively. Closing the distance between them quickly she drove her katana right through him. Taking in his shocked look she smirked and let a low menacing laugh. "Now who's laughing?" The vampire stared at her in disbelief as she withdrew her katana from his gut, jerking his hand up to cover the wound.

Without any warning he suddenly turned to stone and shattered. Sakura turned her head and blocked her eyes. She was now extremely scared and had no idea what was going on. She looked over her katana before putting it away. As she did so, her hands started to tremble and it slipped from her fingers falling to the ground and her eyes welled up with tears.

She covered her face then felt two arms wrap around her. Startled she looked up and saw Kakashi. Seeing him there she began to cry even harder. She slid her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"You need to tell her everything. I will help if you like." Sakura looked up to see who it was. Her eyes were puffy, red, and wet. Kakashi hated to see her like this and he couldn't help himself when he hugged her again.

She was shocked that he did this, but in the end she loved the warmth he gave her. "Yes sir. I would prefer we talk about this at my apartment." Kakashi stated.

Sakura's face was still pressed into Kakashi's chest. She was scared and confused, having no idea what was going on around her. He picked her up bridal style and took off. He took to the treetops and jumped branch to branch until he reached his place, his master and the guard's right behind him. Once there, the guards took their place around the area.

Toshiro entered first followed by Kakashi still carrying Sakura. Kakashi made a beeline for his bedroom and laid her gently on his bed and then laid down next to her. She had fallen asleep on the way here "Sakura." Kakashi called gently nudging her.

"Hmmm" Sakura rubbed her eyes "What?" She asked in a groggy voice.

"We need to talk about us." His voice was gentle.

"I need to tell you something too." Sakura stated.

"You go first Sakura." He nodded.

"No. I would rather you go first." She concluded.

Kakashi pondered the idea for split second then smiled. "Alright, if it's what you want." He took a deep breath. "I'm a vampire."

"What?!" She looked like she was going to panic "You're what?! That can't be true Kakashi!"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but it is true." Toshiro said appearing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded.

"I am an Elder, my name Master Toshiro Miss Sakura Haruno." Toshiro smiled.

Sakura was scared as she looked at Kakashi again. _Is he a vampire to?_ "Kakashi, why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are………you are my soul mate Sakura." He averted his eyes to his master seeking his help.

"Sakura, in the vampire world when a vampire smells someone's blood and their eyes turn to a specific color it means that they are soul mates. And it so happens that Kakashi is yours."

Sakura's mouth made a shocked O shape as she looked back and forth between the two. "Wow…….um this is a lot for me to handle." She met Kakashi's gaze. Then it seemed the situation began to sink in. "But I'm human. How can that work?"

Kakashi put his head down. "I have to turn you into one of us." He spoke as if he hated even the thought of it.

Toshiro looked at Sakura. "My dear, the part we don't get is that he fell for a Haruno."

"What? Is there something wrong with us Harunos'?" Sakura straightened her shoulders, offended by the comment.

Kakashi brought his gaze back to her. "The thing is, your blood can't be drank by vampires or they'll die."

She let out a frustrated breath. "Then how can we be soul mates?"

"I don't know. This has never happened before in the history of vampires." Toshiro shrugged.

"Why now then? Why me? Why does Kakashi love me and not some other girl?" Sakura grew frantic.

"It's ok Sakura, we'll get through this." Kakashi said in a soothing voice.

"But what if we don't?!" She half yelled. "I like you Kakashi and I want to be with you….but if I can't, then…..then kill me." Her voice grew softer as she admitted her feelings and lowered her head to hide her blush.

Kakashi chuckled and embraced her. "You won't die. I won't let them touch you. Besides we will find a way, there has to be a way."

"Is there any thing else you want to know Sakura?" Toshiro asked.

"Well…" She thought for a moment. "I want to know more about my family and Kakashi's too."

Toshiro gave an amused chuckle. "Okay. Which one first?"

"Umm…his I guess."

"Lets see, Kakashi is a pureblood vampire; he is from one of the top clans. Because of this he is obeyed by all the other vampires. I won't go into great detail about anything else about him. Now for your family there is a rumor that in the old days, the time when vampires came to be, and a vampire fell in love with a Haruno. When his clan found out they were about to kill them. But it turned out that she could kill them if she let them drink her blood. All it takes is a little drop of a Harunos blood and we die." He watched her nod in understanding before he continued.

"Rumor has it that he drank her blood and so she became part vampire. But no one has proven it true until now. Although we don't want Kakashi dead now do we?" Toshiro sighed. Sakura just nodded in agreement and looked at Kakashi.

She took out a kunai and cut her wrist. "Kakashi please. I want to know if it's true." Kakashi just looked at her then at the blood flowing down her arm.

He averted his eyes. "No Sakura I can't. Not till we get things cleared between us and then we can think about it." Sakura narrowed her eyes and healed her wound. She slid off the bed, leaving the room without uttering a word.

"Master what should I do?" Kakashi asked nervous now.

"You should tell her more about yourself and try to find out more about her. You get to each other better. But that's just me."

Kakashi pondered his words then got up, making his way towards the kitchen he tilted his head gesturing his master to follow. They walked into the kitchen where Sakura was helping herself to some herbal tea. He then walked his master to the door where his guards were waiting for his return.

"Thank you Kakashi, for the lovely visit and for the chance to see your fine woman." Sakura over heard that and choked on some of her tea. Kakashi hid his chuckle and smirked.

"No problem Master Toshiro." Both bowing in respect, Master Toshiro took his leave. Kakashi clicked the door shut and headed to the kitchen. "So you want to stay the night?" Kakashi asked putting the tea kettle on the stove.

Sakura gave a nervous laugh. "Really? Well…what time is it?" She looked around for a clock as she retrieved a cup and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He smiled. "It's 9 o'clock." He added getting a tea bag.

Sakura considered it; she really does like Kakashi for some reason. It started around the time when he said he loved her. "I guess, but I have to go get some clothes from my apartment." She concluded and began for the door. Kakashi appeared in front of her.

"Well, you can stay for a little longer before we get your things." He smirked with a wink.

Sakura just laughed "Kakashi you can't get any of this." She teased as she rubbed her hands down her curves. Kakashi just grabbed her and hugged her tight. She was shocked at first, but it didn't take long for her to melt in his arms. Wanting to get even closer she wound her arms around his waist.

"You smell nice." He whispered as he closed his eyes in took in her scent.

"You smell nice too Kakashi. It makes me not want to leave." She smiled resting her head against his chest

"You don't have to. You know that right?" Kakashi said trying to get her even closer.

"I have to get my things if we are spending the night together." She frowned; she really didn't want to leave.

"Well if that's the case, can I at least walk with you?"

She smiled up at him. "I would like that a lot."

Kakashi grinned and quickly swept her up and set her on his back. "Hold on tight."

She was caught off guard but relaxed against him "Okay"

Kakashi opened the door and locked it behind him. They were soon off, jumping high on roof tops and making their way to Sakura's apartment. They arrived in no time flat. "Damn Kakashi, how did we get here so fast?" Sakura asked as she jumped off his back and walked to her door.

He laughed as he followed her. "It's my vampire speed. Shall we go in?" He gestured to the door. Sakura opened the door and went in Kakashi closing the door behind them. She turned on a couple of lights and went to her bedroom. "This is where you live?" He asked as he checked out her décor.

"Yep. Why? Is it bad?" Sakura asked curiously.

"No I like it. Great colors and…….just yeah."

"You really shouldn't try and make small talk you know that right." Sakura hollered from her room. He followed her voice and entered her room, finding it absolutely a mess.

Clothes everywhere, on the floor, hanging off the dresser and a she had bag on the bed where she seems to be just throwing things into. "Need help?" He asked with a raised brow.

She looked up at him then glanced around the room. "Sure. Can you go into the drawer over there and get me two pair of pants and one tank top and…….." Her words came to a stop when Kakashi held his hand up.

"I will get pants and one tank top, but then you have to find the rest of the stuff."

She gave a small pout. "Fine"

Kakashi went over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. He couldn't help but chuckle. "I think you should take these." Kakashi said holding up a pair of underwear that were Victoria's Secret the Pink line. They were lace-trim bikini with blue, green and dark blue slanted stripes.

"Shit! Put those down Kakashi!" Sakura said as she ran towards him to get them out of his hands.

"Ah come on, I loves these." Now he was just poking fun at her. Sakura tried to take them from him but he kept them out of her reach.

"Come on give them back you big perv!"

He let out a laugh. "Only if I can see them on you."

Sakura blushed and turned away. "Only if I can see under your mask."

Kakashi grabbed her chin and brought her to face him. "Deal, But I get to choose the underwear." he said raising his eye brow.

Sakura sighed and nodded her head. Kakashi went back to the drawer to find an even better pair. Kakashi loved lace, so he was going to find a nice pair with a lot of it. Sakura went back to the closet to look for some more clothes.

Kakashi finally found the greatest pair and for some reason he was glad she didn't have any thongs. The pair was a bikini cut with lace lining the top. They were yellow with shurikens all over them. They looked newer then the other underwear in her drawer.

"Found some" He announced turning to show her what he wanted to see on her. Sakura turned around and looked, she blushed knowing those were new and haven't even been worn yet.

"Alright, but you have to go first tonight." She said in a shy voice.

"Fine but on one condition."

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"I get a kiss too."

Sakura's face was a bright red now. Kakashi liked to do this to her for some reason; it made her look cuter. "Fine but I get to see you topless too." Sakura said trying to get even. Kakashi smirked at what she was doing.

He knew what she was trying to get at, but he would let her win now because in the future she will have to do more then show him her underwear. Kakashi threw them into the bag with everything else, then he went to get the pants and tank top he was suppose to get before.

"Kakashi?" Sakura called out.

"Yes Sakura."

"Do you think that it's wrong for me to like you?" She asked out of the blue, stopping her actions.

"Well, I think its ok and since I'm not your sensei then it should be okay."

Sakura pondered the thought for a few moments and then said "Well I love you so they have to deal with it no matter what."

Kakashi quietly walked over to her and hugged her tight. "I won't let nothing hurt you; I love you Sakura" Kakashi whispered, he was happy she felt the same way.

Sakura loved the embrace he gave her, she felt safe in his arms. He let go and she started to pack again with a smile on her face. Quickly she found everything she needed and put every thing in the bag even the underwear Kakashi loves so much.

Putting the bag on her back, she grabbed her katana then went to the door and put her shoes on. Kakashi did the same and put Sakura on his back again. They were outside and Kakashi locked the door for her and put the keys in his pocket then they were off once more. They were back at Kakashi's apartment when Kakashi noticed something was off. He went inside but didn't put her down. Sakura was confused that he didn't let her down yet.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked growing nervous.

"Something's off, I can feel it." Usually when Kakashi feels something is wrong it's wrong.

_This is bad_ Sakura thought. They headed to Kakashi's room.

He finally set her down on the bed; kneeling down in front of her he took her hands in his. "Sakura please stay here. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Kakashi I can help. I know I can. I'm not weak." She pleaded.

"I know your not Sakura, but I don't want anything to happen to you. Especially if it was something I could have stopped."

Sakura shook her head "I'm helping you."

Kakashi pursed his lips and searched her face. "Fine, but not till I give you the signal. Okay?" She nodded. "If you hear me say underwear then come okay."

Sakura laughed. "Okay I'll be waiting, but if I feel like things aren't going good I am coming."

Kakashi sighed and nodded then left and closed the door. Sakura was sitting on the bed impatient as ever. Kakashi went out to the living room and waited for what was coming. Two seconds later a rouge vampire ninja broke in with friends in tow. "Kakashi Hatake I will kill you and be top vampire" The one he pegged as the leader of the group said.

"Like you could even hurt me." Kakashi growled.

The leader of the group took out a kunai and barred his fangs. Kakashi just laughed and took out a kunai as well.

"What's so funny? The way I'll beat you?"

"No, the way you think you can." Kakashi answered. Kakashi and the leader started to fight. The leader always did frontal attacks but never landed one hit. The leader signaled other ninja vampires to attack Kakashi.

One of them stopped by Kakashi's bedroom door and sniffed. He smelled Sakura's wonderful blood. Kakashi noticed this out of the corner of his eye and yelled "Underwear."

Hearing this and she puffed behind Kakashi with her katana in hand. "You know you should have changed…… Whoa! That's a lot of vampires" Sakura was shocked.

"Yeah yeah talk later, fight now." Kakashi started fighting a different ninja. Sakura drew blood on her katana and it was like all the vampires were on her.

Kakashi now was scared that one of them will hurt her. She turned six rouge ninjas to sand in fifteen minutes. Now the leader was after her and was not going to stop till he had her.

Sakura was doing fine and having fun until she got hit by a kunai. She screamed out with pain and fell holding the wound. Kakashi went to protect her but got held up by the ninjas. "Sakura!" Kakashi yelled.

"I'm ok I promise." Sakura was now mad, and she was going to take her anger out on this guy. The leader smelled her blood again, she had the best he ever smelled and he wanted to drain her. Sakura put more blood on her sword and ignored the wound.

It happened again, everything slowed down and it was easy to tell what was happening. Sakura had her katana pointed at the man and then everyone heard a squish sound.


	6. Uchiha

Tell me what you like about my story.

* * *

The leader sank his fangs into Sakura's neck. She cried out in pain from the action. Kakashi was now pissed. He fought all the ninjas and killed them quickly. He was now running towards Sakura. She seemed to be confused about what was going on.

The last thing remembered was that the vampire turned to stone and shattered. The fang marks healed and she fell to the floor. Kakashi was by her side in a second. "Sakura, are you alright?" Kakashi asked scared.

She gave a small groan. "Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy is all." She closed her eyes.

"You know, you're lucky you're a Haruno" Kakashi stated as he helped her to the couch.

"Why is that?" She questioned curiously. Kakashi sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"Because if you weren't, you would've become a vampire and if were turned by a vampire other then me, then we couldn't live together."

"Well I'm here now and I'm not a vampire, so I guess you still have a chance." She flashed him a smile.

Kakashi returned the smile and got up to get her a glass of water. When he returned he found her sleeping on the couch. He picked her up and took her to his room. Once he laid her down and closed the door he put a sound jutsu on the room so he could clean.

Once done he got out the vacuum and turned it on. He started to clean the carpets when he got to the leaders pile of dust he noticed a note. He turned off the vacuum and picked it up. On the front, it had Kakashi's name on it; he had no idea who sent these people but it can't be good if they knew about Sakura. He opened the note, inside was the most shocking letter ever.

_**Kakashi, **_

_**We know about Sakura and how she could kill us all if you let her. You must not let her have any children or grow with power. She is a Haruno; if we find out that you love her and help her with anything we will kill you. Kakashi, she is a vampire hunter. What would your parents think about this? Kill her soon or we will.**_

_**Signed **_

_**Uchiha **_

_What the fuck were the Uchiha's doing with the vampire clan_. Ever since Itachi wanted more power and became a vampire the Uchiha's have been all up on us. _If I could have killed Itachi when I had the chance……damn it why didn't I. _Kakashi read the note four times before he put it away.

The words kept ringing in his ears 'kill her'. He just put it aside in his mind and started vacuuming again. After about an hour and a half cleaning he sat on the couch and took out the note again. _Which Uchiha wants her dead? Is it Itachi? Did he even know anything about the vampires? Or is it Sasuke. There can't be any other Uchiha's left, could there?_

Sakura began to wake up because it was now too quiet. She hid her chakra so Kakashi wouldn't find her. She left the room seeing Kakashi on the couch. Walking slow and quietly she snuck up behind him. She saw the note in his hands and read it. She gasped at what read; startled to find Sakura behind him Kakashi got to his feet. She had a horrified look on her face and he wished she hadn't the read the note. He moved around the couch to go to her.

She kept backing away from him. _What is going on? Does Uchiha know about me?_ All this was going threw her mind. Kakashi grabbed her and brought her to the couch to comfort her.

"I am not going to kill you no matter who wants me to." Kakashi said trying to make her feel better about the situation.

Sakura had a terrified look on her face "It's not that, it's just that a one of the Uchiha's knows about vampires." Her voice was shaky.

"If it makes you feel any better, Sasuke doesn't know……….I think." He said giving her a small smile.

"You think? Oh great, even better." She let out a frustrated breath. "Now the Uchiha's are coming after me." She got to her feet and stormed to the kitchen.

Kakashi followed. "Well it's not like they can kill you." Kakashi said trying to make her feel better.

She let out a small laugh. "I have no clue what to do with my katana or how to work my so called powers."

Kakashi went into the cupboard and got two mugs. "I'll help train you." Kakashi said putting the tea kettle on the stove.

"You have no idea how to do it either. So what makes you think you are any good at it?" Sakura asked taking one of the mugs and adding chocolate mix to it.

"Hmmm…good point. But I could get scrolls on it for you if you want."

"Yes I would like that. I'll ask Tsunade for some scrolls as well." the water in the kettle was steaming.

Kakashi took it off and poured some into both their mugs.

"So this has been a great sleepover so far, too bad some of our guests had to poof away" Kakashi laughed.

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Kakashi you know that wound I got from the kunai?"

"Yeah what about………oh my gosh is it ok." He now remembered she was injured he got up to check the wound out.

"Yeah I guess it healed when I was fighting."

"Wow we're so going to find out how all this works, because one, I'm jealous and two I thought I could let you be alone, but since you don't know how to control this I'll be with you at all times now."

"What! Hell no, no way! I can take care of myself. And besides we would get sick of each other." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Kakashi chuckled and brought her closer snaking his arms around her waist. Kakashi hugged her tight then let go "Kakashi?" Sakura raised a brow. "Don't you kiss your women?"

Kakashi smiled "Well, it's kind of like a make them beg for more, so once I give them a kiss it's the greatest thing in the world."

Sakura just shook her head. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"May I join you?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura gave a teasing laugh. "No kiss, no shower. Oh and by the way I like to sleep in my panties." She ran her tongue across her bottom lip. "Only my panties."

He sent her an approving smile. "Well, we do still have that deal remember."

Sakura's face flooded with color. "Um…I think I um……I have to go take a shower now." She made a beeline for the bedroom, leaving Kakashi amused at the fact that she he had forgotten. And the simple pleasure of reminding her made him chuckle.

Sakura got to Kakashi's room and went into her bag. Inside she looked for her robe, but it was nowhere to be found. So she went into one of Kakashi's drawers to maybe borrow his and she found his masks instead. She giggled as she picked one out. _I want one of these. _After finding the one she wanted she moved on to another drawer, happening to find his boxers. _Hmm Should I_? She thought to herself, soon a grin crossed her face. _Yes_. Sakura went into other drawers and found shirts, pants, the whole works. She took one of each and her own underwear then headed to the bathroom.

It wasn't until she was in the bathroom ready to run the water that she realized she had been so caught up in having fun she forgot to get her shampoo, so her option was to use Kakashi's. And since she wanted to look like him, now she can smell like him too. Sakura just needed one headband to complete the outfit. With that decided she turned on the water to get it to just the right temperature.

She "forgot" a towel so she left the water running and left for a towel. When she got one she "forgot" something in the room. She went over to her bag and got her headband out and put it in between the towel. She was walking out when Kakashi stopped her "Oh hello Kakashi."

"Sakura, what are you doing?" He raised a questioning brow.

"I forgot something so I had to get it."

"With the water running?"

"Well I would have only been a second if you hadn't stopped me." She smiled. He turned to the side and used his hand as a go head sign. Sakura walked into the bathroom which was now filled with steam. She quickly got undressed and went into the shower. Getting under the warm spray felt so good right now, she closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. Letting the water run down her body made her relax for some reason and she didn't mind.

Grabbing Kakashi's shampoo she opened it and sniffed. It smelled good. It was Bed Head shampoo for frizzy and dry hair. Sakura laughed at that and poured some into her hand. Scrubbing it into her scalp it felt so good to clean herself. After washing all of it out she got a sponge and found his Axe shower gel. She decided not to use it but to use his soap bar instead. Sakura then put the conditioner in her hair and washed it out.

Once she was done and got out she dried off and put her hair in a towel, putting on her underwear then his, then his pants. _He's so going to kill_ me. She thought. Looking for a hair tie in his drawers she finally found one that looked like it had been used about five times.

Taking the towel off her head she put her hair in a bun on about the top of her head so it looked like her hair was all over the place like Kakashi's. Grabbing the shirt and putting it on, then the mask she was a good Kakashi girl. For the last finishing touch she put the headband on over her left eye. Opening the door quietly she looked around to find him. She didn't notice him anywhere that meant he was in his room.

Sakura went to the living room and got a book from the shelf and sat on the couch like Kakashi normally did, trying to get the position he would be in. Kakashi heard the water turn off and the door open but after a couple minutes he didn't see Sakura at all, so he went to look for her.

Sakura heard the door open and started reading the book. He saw the door to the bathroom was open but still no Sakura was in it. He went into the living room and saw a girl with his clothes and pink hair trying to look like him. She was doing a pretty good job at it to. Kakashi liked the way she was reading a book and had the eye covered. "Excuse me, have you seen Miss Beautiful? Sakura's her name." Kakashi asked. The Kakashi look-a-like shook her head and kept reading. Kakashi thought about what to ask next.

"Ok…well…Kakashi I didn't know you died your hair." Sakura said in a man voice

"Well it's all the rage and it makes my eyes pop." Kakashi laughed "If you see her, tell her I turned gay for you." Sakura wanted to laugh so bad and hug him but just nodded. Kakashi was trying to break her, but it wasn't going to work so he had to do some thing dangerous. He had to turn into a girl. "I'll be right back." The Kakashi look-a-like just nodded.

Kakashi went into his bedroom and got some of Sakura's clothes and did a jutsu to turn into a girl. Kakashi put her clothes on; he looked like a Sakura look-a-like. He had long silver hair and not that big of boobs and women legs. Kakashi walked out of this room and into the living room. "Hello big boy." Kakashi said in a girly voice.

Sakura went wide eye and her mouth went wide open. "Umm…You"

"So sugar pie, can we have a little fun."

Sakura was trying not to laugh her pants off "Of course baby anything you want." Kakashi got onto Sakura and put his girly hands on her face

"Kakashi please make love to me." Kakashi said while blinking madly. Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer. She pushed Kakashi off and started laughing her ass off. She couldn't breath; her face was so red. Kakashi went into his room for a second and changed clothes then took off the just.

When he came back she was still laughing really hard. Kakashi walked over to her and tried to get her to breath again. Sakura was calming down now and was getting more air. "Kakashi you ass! How could you do this to me?"

"You stole my clothes and tried to be me, but failed" Kakashi said while hugging her.

"Meanie, I was a good you and you don't get any love from me." Sakura said as she pulled from his embrace and began walking away.

"Oh come on Sakura, I love you don't leave me."

"I do love you but you were mean to me."

"Awe, I'm sorry please forgive me."

"Fine, but I get the bed and you get the couch" Sakura grinned walking towards the room.

"Well how about we sleep together and I see your underwear?" Kakashi suggested as he winked his eye.

"I get to see your face too then don't forget." Kakashi sighed he knew she would see it sooner or later.

"Fine. But I want a strip show."

Sakura snorted a laugh. "What? A show? That was never part of the deal."

"I get to see your underwear so you have to get undressed, might as well get a show with it."

"Alright, but I get kisses after I see your face."

"Only if my fangs don't get in the way." Kakashi stated.

"You have to go first."

"Why me?"

"Because when ever someone goes first something happens and you never have to do your part." Sakura said mad at the fact.

"Fine, fine I will since I love you so much." Kakashi said while putting his hand on his mask.

"No I want to do it." Sakura said putting a hand on the mask. Kakashi pulled down hers but she never noticed. She's been waiting for this moment for years. Putting her fingers under the mask she slowly pulled down the cotton fabric; Kakashi stopped her.

"Sakura you know you can't tell anyone about this or about my fangs." He had to make sure she knew. Sakura nodded and pulled the mask down. Sakura was in awe at how flawless his skin was and how smooth it looked. Kakashi just smiled at her reaction.

The way her mouth hung open made him laugh at how cute it was. Sakura just looked at him like he was someone else and not Kakashi. Sakura's hand was still on the mask that was now around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi called to her but she couldn't comprehend what was going on. All she knew was that he was hot and wanted him all to herself. "Sakura are you alright?" Kakashi asked. She just looked at him and blinked a few times and nodded.

Kakashi got close to her face and it turned bright red. "Still want the kisses?" Kakashi asked smirking. Sakura smiled and kissed him. Kakashi has been dieing to do this since he smelled her blood. Sakura enjoyed this very much. She could some what feel the fangs in the kiss. Kakashi pulled away and smiled. "If you want more I have to see those panties."

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked away. Kakashi was mad that she left him. He ran up to her picking her up and slinging her over his shoulders. Sakura started to kick and yell. "Put me down Kakashi! I'm not your toy!"

"You are mine, so I say you are my toy." She sighed in defeat and just gave up and went along with his plan. Kakashi set her on the bed and looked at her. "Sakura, I still get the show." he said looking at her with his mask still off. Sakura just sighed and got up.

"Fine if it's a show you want then I will give you a damn show." She walked behind Kakashi and turned him. After doing so she pushed him down to sit on the bed. Sakura walked as sexy as she could a little ways away.

She took off the headband and threw it to the side. Sakura then started to walk back to Kakashi. When she reached him she pushed him down and straddled. Swinging her hair she rocked back and forth. Kakashi was actually shocked to see her do something like this. He couldn't help it and laughed out loud, Sakura stopped. "What? Don't like it?" She asked with a frown.

"It's just not like you to do this, so it's kind of funny." Kakashi answered, trying not to laugh.

Sakura got off and rolled her shirt up some then took off the pants. "Happy? You got to see them." She stated then turned and began walking away.

Kakashi ran up and picked her up. "What the……?!Kakashi!" Sakura yelped.

Kakashi took her to the bed and put her down. Getting on the other side of the bed and putting the covers on then said "Go to sleep baby." Sakura never heard him say that before, to her it felt kind of good and weird at the same time. Sakura smiled and went under the covers as well. He rolled onto his side and pulled her into him like she was a teddy bear. Sakura giggled then fell right to sleep.

The next day Sakura got up before Kakashi. She didn't want to wake him by moving but she had to pee really bad. _Screw it, I got to_ _pee._ Carefully moving in the bed, so Kakashi wouldn't wake up, she got out and stood up. Walking quietly and quickly to the bathroom that she thought was to far for her. Once she got to the bathroom she shut the door to fast and made a loud slam sound and she knew it was over then.

Surprising enough, Kakashi didn't wake up he was too tired to even care. When she went pee the most awfulness thing happened. She started her period. She had no pad or tampons at all and of course Kakashi didn't have any. Sakura wished right now that Kakashi was a girl so he would have some of these items with him. She looked under the sink to see if maybe he did have any. Just to her luck he had a box of tampons. _I wonder why he has these._ She wondered, kinda shocked that he really did them.

But right now she didn't care, all she hoped is that there was one left. Opening the box there was one tampon left; damn she was lucky this morning. Putting the tampon in place she washed her hands then went back to the room. Noticing Kakashi still asleep she put on some pants and went to the living room. Doing some hand signs she poofed away to her apartment.

Kakashi heard the poof and got up this time. He noticed Sakura was gone but didn't know where to. He felt around for her chakra, but he couldn't locate it. Looking around the room he saw her stuff was still here but not her.

Sakura was at her apartment and went straight to the bathroom for some "stuff" that she hated. Grabbing the whole box of tampons and a few pads she poofed back to Kakashi's. When she got there she saw he was up and sitting on the couch. He then saw what she was holding. Sakura realized this and blushed. "You can put that in the bathroom." He smiled making her blush even more now.

"Um…I uh……yeah okay." She said walking away fast.

Kakashi just smirked at her and rolled his eyes. S_akura, you shouldn't be embarrassed about life. _he thought. Sakura came back and went to the kitchen. Kakashi thought not to make fun of her for this one thing but later in life he will.

Kakashi walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning." Kakashi said.

"Good morning to you too." She said, focusing her gaze on the cup in her hand.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah just not feeling to well" she replied blushing.

_Crap! What am I going to do? I want to make fun of her, but I don't._ He sent her a concerned look while trying to remind him self to play nice. "Oh really? Why's that?" Kakashi couldn't help but to make a little fun of her it is his job.

"I don't know Kakashi I think it's because I am sick." She stated sarcastically.

He chuckled. "I thought so, but is it your time of the month?"

"Well if you must know….maybe but……never mind." She pursed her lips growing flustered.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked turning her around.

"It's just that now we can't have sex. I guess we'll have to wait for a while now." Sakura said trying to bug him. She could see Kakashi's eye twitch from that.

"Well I guess so." he said mad now.

It was her turn to laugh now. "It's ok. It's not like we'll ever do it anyways." Sakura was now trying to get even and Kakashi saw this and could not lose.

"That's fine I guess. I can just go find a slut or someone else." He was smiling under his mask.

"If you don't want me any more then that's fine." Sakura said leaving Kakashi's arms. She walked to the fridge and opened it. There was nothing inside. She sighed and looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi just stood there arms folded and looked at her. "I'm hungry." She gave a small pout.

He just looked at her for a minute. "I want sex." He stated bluntly.

Sakura went up to him and hugged him. "Fine after a week. Now lets get food." Sakura said grabbing his hand and started to pull him. Kakashi didn't move an inch.

"Well until I get sex no food for you."

_Damn_! She cursed inwardly. "I'll go by myself then." Kakashi made some hand signs then the sounds of numerous little clicks.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"I locked all the doors and windows so you can't leave." He said smirking. With a sigh she went back into the refrigerator to look again. There was some food, but it looked like nothing that was a pop in the microwave. Sakura sighed again and took out two eggs and some bacon.

She looked at Kakashi, who just looked her, and rolled her eyes. Looking for a pan Kakashi laughed at her frustrated face. He went over to a cupboard and pulled out a pan and coughed. She looked at him and smiled. She walked over to him and tried to get it but Kakashi held it above her head. He wanted her to jump for it.

She was not going to do this. His pocket had something sticking out of it. While Kakashi had this hand up with the pan Sakura took the note. _Shit! _Kakashi thought.

"Give me the note Sakura" Kakashi hissed. Sakura wanted to read it so she ran and tried to hide. "That note is not for your eyes." he said. Sakura didn't care she was playing with Kakashi, but Kakashi was not playing with her. Sakura was smiling as she was opening the note.

She forgot that it was the note she read earlier. Kakashi was still trying to get her but he couldn't catch her. He was afraid of what her reaction would be. Sakura read the first line and stopped running. Her face was not smiling anymore and Kakashi saw this. He was worried about her.

Sakura read the note twice to make sure she got it all right and down pat. He finally grabbed the note, but it was too late. She had already read it. He took her into his arms and hugged her tight. He felt bad that she was against him and that she couldn't be with him but he would fight till death to be with her.

"Sakura I am sorry you found that again." Kakashi said in a soft voice.

"It's fine. But I can't help to wonder how the Uchiha's got into this." she said holding onto Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed "I can't help you with your sword but I am going to teach you about vampires. The more you know about the past the better it is for you."

"Thank you Kakashi. I won't let you down I promise" She gave a weak smile.

Kakashi kissed her forehead "I trust you."

Sakura let go and walked back to the kitchen. "So are you going to tell me about the vampires or not?" She asked putting the pan on the stove. Kakashi walked over to her and handed her the butter.

"Well, it all started awhile ago." He began; Sakura was just cooking and listening to him talk. "There was a group of vampires who started this whole thing. They are now the council. How other vampires came around was different then it is now. My father is the main man in the council that's why I am one of the top vampires. The council bred, but the kids of them did not breed within the group. They left to find new vampires. Some found a group or two but most got killed by hunters. The vampire group that got found came to our group and formed one. Since we are vampires we must eat so we had to hunt. Later we found out if you don't drink all their blood they will be come one of us. At that point we had 5 new breads of vampires." He took in a breath.

"Well? What else happened? I know that's not all of it." She asked when he didn't continue.

"Yeah but I don't want you to have to get every thing in one day" he said.

"I don't care. I need to know all of it."

He let out a sigh. "Fine if I must tell you. The original vampires would have powers like super heroes. Every one had different things but only my group had them not the others. We lived in peace till vampire hunters came along. We tried to suck their blood but died some how. No one knows exactly why but we just can't drink it. That day we found our enemy the Harunos."

Kakashi looked at her to see if anything changed with her.

It seemed she was unfazed to this so he continued. "The only ones that died were the half breads. The council thought it would be better to hide all this from the world. So we hide, but came back out later in life. My parents met by the vampires moving from the Land of Water to the Land of Earth where he met her. She was only half vampire and he was a pure vampire, they didn't care though. It was the way of the vampires to fall in love. If you were a half breed you could marry a full blood one. Over the years people tried to become a vampire because they found out that they could live forever and get stronger." Kakashi stopped there because everything else was a secret for the head vampires only.

Sakura was waiting for every thing else but didn't get it. "Hello? Are you done or something?"

"For what you are allowed to know, yes." he stated. She got mad at this and put her plate in the sink and went to the bedroom. She had to go to the Hokage to see if she needed any help with things. Kakashi was with her in two minutes.

He sat on the bed with her. "Sakura I need to know." He hesitated for a moment.

"What do you need to know?"

"Well I need to know if……." He was cut off by a big crashing sound outside. Making Sakura stay on the bed he ran to the window. What he saw scared him. If it could have gotten any worse, it just did.


	7. kyuuketsuki

I know its been a while but here it is i hope you like it. commet plaese tell me what i should change or not.

:) this chapter might make some of you mad but it will keep you wanting more. have any questions just ask. thank you

* * *

Kakashi saw a cloud of smoke out side the window. He could not see through it. It took about ten minutes to go by. When the cloud passed what he saw scared him. It was part of the vampire group he is in.

'shit they must have found out that sakura and I are together' he thought. He ran back to sakura.

"sakura sweetie they have found out about us or some thing is wrong" he told her.

"well if it's a fight they want it's a fight they will get" she said standing up.

"no I don't want you to get hurt I can fight this on my own" he replied pushing her back down on the bed.

"Kakashi I'm not weak and they can't drink my blood so they can't really kill me."

"yes they can its not like they always drink people blood to kill them. This group of vampires is breaded to kill not just by drinking but by killing with weapons or jutsu." he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

Sakura looked down like she could do nothing like she always did back when she was little. "Kakashi" sakura said with tears in her eyes "I don't want to be nothing like I was before I want to help" sakura said wiping her eyes.

Kakashi hugged her "aw baby you are something not nothing trust me you are stronger then you think I just don't want to lose you" he replied.

Kakashi got up and walked to his closet. Once opened he went in and looked around for strong weapons. Sakura got up and followed him.

"Kakashi what are you - whoo what the heck is that" sakura asked as Kakashi pulled out this sword that was almost like sakura's.

"this is the sword the elders made when they fought your clan. Its just like yours and its just as good as your but I think that its weaker then the one you have" Kakashi answered taking it out of its holster.

Kakashi looked at it then looked for blade sharpening materials. Once found Kakashi used it on his sword. His blade was now ready for a fight. Sakura knew this she was scared to see Kakashi fight with out her.

"Kakashi let me go or I will go with out you" sakura said crossing her arms and walking back to the bed.

Kakashi walked after her and stood behind her.

"fine but if I tell you to leave you better leave got it" he answered.

Sakura turned around and nodded. Kakashi went back to the window to see his position in this situation. When he got back to sakura he said "sakura I want you to stay close got it." sakura nodded and got her katana.

Kakashi and sakura went to the window and Kakashi opened it. Both Kakashi and sakura jumped out of the window. The group of vampires all turned and looked at him. What Kakashi saw scared him worse then it had.

There were over hundred fighting vampires and two council vampires. Sakura got out her katana but Kakashi kept his in the holster. "what are you doing get your sword out" sakura said. Kakashi just stood there looking at the council. Sakura got scared Kakashi was frozen he was a statue. 'is he scared' sakura thought.

"Hatake, Kakashi under the power of the Kyuuketsuki group I Kinjo, Taji am warning you this once or face the consequences" Taji said. Taji had this look his hair was a golden yellow with silver streaks, its length was about the same as Neji's. His face had a scare going down his right eye but besides that he was not ugly.

He was skinny but extremely strong with a look of care for Kakashi. "Kakashi all you have to do is erase her mind and never talk to her or kill her your choice" Kobayashi, Toru said. Toru had the most gorgeous eyes any one has ever seen.

There were a light blue like the clear sea. His hair was about to his ears and a little past that. Toru was tall and muscular plus tan. "oh by the way I am Kobayashi, Toru but you can call me Sea if you wish" Toru said again. Kakashi finally was starting to get back to his normal self. "well I have made my choice" Kakashi started " I choose to keep her and kill you all" he finished. Sakura looked happy at what he said but the council people ,Toru and Taji, did not like his choice at all. "if that is your final answer then we will have no choice but to kill you both" Taji said.

"you can try" sakura said with anger in her voice. Kakashi finally got out his katana and got ready to fight. "you can not kill my soul mate" Kakashi said. "what do you mean soul mate" Toru said "she is a human she could not possible be your soul mate." "well its true my eyes redden and her blood was the only one for miles" Kakashi said. "well if this is true prove to us this Hatake" Taji said. Kakashi turned and looked at sakura.

"sakura I need you to do me a favor, will you" Kakashi asked. "sure Kakashi any thing for you" sakura said. Kakashi got out a kunai and took sakura's wrist. "I will prove it to you but I want all of you to stay back when you smell it" Kakashi said.

The two council people nodded and prepared themselves for the worst. Kakashi cut sakura but only made it small. Kakashi sniffed the air with the sent of her blood. It drove him mad not to drink it. Every vampire was balling their fist not to go after her and drain her up.

"see I told you she is the one" Kakashi answered. Every one now looking at Kakashi's eyes noticed they are red and no one else had red eyes. "how can this be possible she is a hunter and human how could you fall for her" Taji asked.

"I don't know but you can not kill her now it's the rule" Kakashi said. Some of the fighting vampires started to lose it. Sakura saw this and so did Toru. Sakura healed her wound so it could help a little but it didn't.

Kakashi walked over to talk to the council but Toru started to walk a little towards sakura. He feared that some one will try to drink her blood. Some of the vampires had control but others were new and had very little control.

Just like he knew it one of the fighting vampires could not take it any longer he wanted to suck her dry. He brought his fangs out and ran straight towards sakura. He screamed at loud "I'm going to suck you dry bitch."

sakura had her katana out so she was prepared a little but he was one of the fast vampires. Kakashi could not make it in time he got to her before any one else could. Sakura was ready which was shocking to her own self.

The next thing every one knew was that blood was spilled but who's they did not know. But after two seconds Kakashi was next to sakura and the small looking vampire who was very fast was dead on the ground. Kakashi picked up sakura and moved her away from the mess. "sakura are you alright" Kakashi asked. "yeah but damn that was kind of fun" she replied. Kakashi laughed and hugged her.

"don't scared me like that" he said. "wait what did I do" she said. Kakashi could not finish for more vampires that were mad and ones that wanted her blood came after them. Kakashi and sakura prepared to fight while Taji and Toru were trying to get the ones that could stop them selves from doing the same to safety.

Sakura some how activated her own eye power like Kakashi using the sharingan. They were slicing, stabbing and killing vampires like mad. Kakashi was fighting so was sakura. They were spreading apart which was not good. After about killing fifty each they were getting tired and sakura was starting to show it more and some of the vampires could tell that she was so they took advantage of this and tried to get closer to her.

One was so close of biting her but Kakashi came out of no were and stopped him. Sakura thanked Kakashi and kept fighting. Kakashi got nerves for sakura.

She was getting easier to take out and if he could see this then the other vampires could to. Taji and Toru joined the fight. "Toru take sakura out of here" Taji said. "no wait you can't do that I need to help I promised Kakashi" sakura said.

Kakashi hugged her. "sakura I love you and want you to stay safe so please for me. I know you can help but I rather have you safe then dead" Kakashi answered. Sakura killed a vampire then said "fine Kakashi because I love you a lot."

Kakashi took Toru by the shirt and said "if any thing hurts her you are going to be blamed and I will be giving the beating for it." Kakashi had this look of death on his face. Toru nodded and took sakura then left. Kakashi and Taji were left alone to fight.

They got half way done ten minutes after sakura and Toru left. One of the vampires saw Toru and sakura leave and pulled away two others. They followed sakura's sent. Once Toru and sakura stop a mile away they were unaware of the followers they had.

When the followers came out of the forest sakura was mad and prepared herself for a fight. "you are mine princess" the leader of the group said. "no one calls me that but Kakashi" sakura said angry. Her hunting eyes came out but she summoned them. 'ha I am getting use to this' sakura thought pulling out her katana.

Toru was fighting the other two while the leader was about to fight sakura. Toru was more distracted watching sakura. He did not want Kakashi to kill him for letting her get hurt when he could have done some thing.

Sakura and the leader were running after each other. About the same speed but sakura was a little faster. Both collided hitting each others weapons. The vampire fell back about two yards and sakura one yard. Getting back up they went at each other again.

This vampire was one of the strong ones but could not hold it near blood. Sakura jumped and tried to slice his arm off but he was to quick and moved out of the way. Now it was his turn to hurt her. He took his sword and stabbed sakura's leg. "ahhhh" sakura screamed in pain.

Toru turned and looked at sakura. "sakura are you ok" he asked. At this point his opponent had a good chance to hit him and did so. They stabbed Toru right in his side and twisted it around then made it bigger by moving it up and down. They laughed and Toru fell to the ground in pain. Sakura ran over to him ignoring the pain she had. Sakura flipped him over to see his wound. It was pretty bad blood was oozing out from all directions.

Sakura pulled out the kunai and started to heal the wound. The other ninjas joined the leader and started to walk over to sakura. By the time they got to her she had healed the wound and was about to bandage it. "you could give yourself to use now or we could get you the hard way. I suggest the you just give you to us" the leader said.

Sakura got up and turned around. "never" she said. Toru was just about to pass out when he grabbed her ankle trying to get her attention. Sakura looked down then bent down "what is it Toru" she asked. "don't get hurt Kakashi will kill me ha. Just….just be careful ok" he said closing his eyes and passed out.

"sure just for you" she whispered. Sakura got back up and faced the vampires then punched the leader. She jumped into the trees to hide and think of a plan. She could not just fight and have no plan. Running through the trees she could sense them coming up behind her closer and closer.

She did not want to leave Toru but she would to keep him safe him and Kakashi. The leader was going to get her from the sides but didn't want her to know that so he had one of his men in front and the other on one side with him on the other.

"boss what's the plan" one of the men asked. "I will kill her and drain her of the precious blood Kakashi should have had" the leader said. Sakura was running at full speed thinking of some thing to do but could not think of it. 'what the hell. I can't think of a plan' she thought.

Sakura took a sharp turn and went back to the clearing she was at. The vampires saw this and did the same. They were not going to let some little kid trick them. Once sakura got to the clearing she was looking for some thing. 'were is that damn sword' she thought.

By the time she found it she got lucky. The leader through a kunai at her. She blocked it with ease and was looking for the source of the person who through it. He appeared right behind her "boo" he said. Sakura jumped back to get away from him.

But she landed one the wrong foot and kneeled down. "aw princess I love that you would bow to me I know I am the greatest" the leader said. "you are a mother fucking bastard I would never bow to bitch" sakura said in an angry voice then stood up.

Her eyes were mean and vicious that scared the leader but he didn't show it. "bitch don't talk to me like that. Because you said such mean words I will fuck you before I kill you" he said. Sakura got her katana ready to fight then ran towards him.

He just stood there like he didn't care what sakura was about to do. She was caught up in what she was doing that she didn't notice the other two vampires were not around him. All of a sudden they came out and attacked her.

They caught her by surprise and she could not do any thing about it. They just took her down and the leader walked over to her. They stabbed her in her right arm and sliced her left. She screamed in so much pain that she started to cry.

The leader of the group smelled the air and closed his eyes. "now that I got you I can fuck you" he said. She was scared that she was going to die. It felt like it was her last time on earth. Then she remembered the one thing she could not leave; Kakashi.

After thinking about all the good times she has had with him she could not just give up and leave him. 'I will not let you down Kakashi' she thought.

The two other guys were still holding onto her. She jabbed one of them in the gut with her elbow and threw the other across the field. It pained her to do so but she will not give up. The leader was frustrated with her rebellious acts against it all.

The guys came back to fight her but she just punched one into a tree and the other into a giant rock.

She grabbed her katana and put her thumb into the slot and cut it. She watched the blood flow down the sword and not coming out of line. The vampire guys were not going to give up. They both came at her the same time. Sakura just sliced them both with the sword and watched them turn into stone.

Walking towards them she punched turning them both to sand. The leader was scared but did not show any emotion at this point.

"so you still want take me out of this world. Well I will tell you now I am not going with out a hell of a fucking fight" she said staring at him with the worst look some one could give a person.

The last vampire grabbed his sword and prepared himself for the biggest fight he is about to have. They stood there in the clearing staring at each other. Each on the opposite side of the other one.

Sakura was waiting for him to make a move but he never did. Just to start the fight she grabbed a kunai from her pouch and threw it at him. He blocked it with ease and then did some hand signs. Sakura saw this but she had no clue to what jutsu he was doing she had never seen these hand signs in her life.

He was done with his hands then sakura saw his lips moth something. After a second there was vines trying to grab her. She cut them all off but they stayed on her. They were getting titer around even though she them all off from the root.

"this jutsu is like no other" he started "you can cut all you want but they will get titer on you as long as you breath" he finished. Sakura grunted then stopped breathing the vines then started to loosen up. She then took a big breath then held it.

The vines were dropping and she was getting free. She smirked then did her own jutsu after completing the last sign she said "Sensatsu Suishou." all of a sudden water started to come out of the ground and formed frozen items.

These items were needles. They then flew at the vampire and hit him. After about a minute of them hitting him he laughed. Sakura didn't know why then he started to take out all of the needles. She had to do some thing so she did another jutsu.

Completing the hand signs again then saying "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" then threw a windmill shuriken at him. He noticed it then blocked it but what he didn't know was there was a second one with it. That was the effect of the jutsu. He got hit then went down.

He was doing some hands signs on the ground and then the clouds got darker and the people who were in the area were the fight was could hear thunder. The guy got up did one more hand sign and lighting struck sakura. She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

It lasted for ten minutes to sakura it lasted longer. After, sakura was on her hands and knees panting and burnt all over her body.

Sakura's body started to heal some of the burns. Her wounds were still there so it hurt to move even more but she could not give up.

Sakura got up and said "is that all you got bitch." The guy ran towards her with his sword and clashed it with her own katana. They were swinging both swords at each other to hurt some one. Clashing the sword multiple times every once and a while some one would get a hit.

Sakura could not take it any more she wanted this man dead. Sakura did a back flip onto a tree and did some hand signs. She then said "Kanashibari no Jutsu" this jutsu froze the vampire guy. He could not move.

Sakura was glade then ran up to him and said "this is for hurting people I love" sakura then took her sword and thrust it into his gut and twisted and moved the sword up and down. He yelled in pain as she was doing this but what sakura didn't know was that he could move his left hand.

He made some hand signs then released the jutsu she put on him. He then stabbed her with his own sword. She fell back pulling out the sword leaving an open wound. She healed it enough to stop the bleeding. Sakura then got mad and tried to cut off his head but got stopped by his sword.

They went back to sword fighting but sakura was thinking of a way to get close and kill him. She thrust her katana at his heart but he jumped and landed on the sword. Jumping up again and doing a front flip twist landing behind the young kunzite. She turned then punched him.

The guy went flying into a tree half a mile away. He got up but slowly and went straight towards her. The guy had his arm across from his chest with his sword in hand. Once he got close enough sakura grabbed his wrist twisted it and flipped him. The guy was getting to weak to fight and sakura saw this.

She had one jutsu she wanted to try and it was a great time to do so. She let the guy hit. Once he did it a puff of smoke appeared and a log was in place instead of sakura. The vampire turned and looked all around for the pink haired girl. But he could not find nor sense her.

She was located up in the trees were she turned off her charka presence. She does a set of hand signs that summons fog.

Kakashi had a bad feeling when he hear thunder. They just got done killing all the vampires that turned on them. Taji told the other ones that could control themselves to follow them. There was about fifteen left.

Kakashi didn't care to came he just wanted to get his precious sakura back. He started to run as fast as he could the others were having a hard time keeping up with him. When they got to the sight it was foggy and they could see nothing Kakashi tried to sense sakura but had a hard time doing so.

He saw a figure a little ways off and decided to go see who it was. He kept his distance but still stayed pretty close. "sakura" he asked. The figure turned around and got a little closer then threw a kunai at him. Kakashi screamed a little in pain. Sakura heard this and thought it was a trick but then again didn't.

She released the fog and saw the guy and Kakashi holding onto the kunai that was thrown at him. The vampire guy took the sword and cut Kakashi a few times. Sakura was getting even madder at this guy. "leave him alone" sakura said as she jumped down from the tree.

Kakashi was happy to see her but not in the condition she was in. The guy was glade she came out but mad that Kakashi got in his way. The guy looked at Kakashi and then grabbed him putting the sword near his throat. "if you want him to live then drop your katana and give yourself to me" the man said.

Sakura was shocked she had no other choice but to give in. sakura was about to drop her katana when Kakashi said "sakura don't do it I will be ok." She shook her head and dropped the sword. The man cut Kakashi's throat but instead of him a log was in the way.

Sakura was happy but the vampire grabbed sakura and was about to bit her when Taji threw a kunai at his side. Sakura fell and the vampire pulled out the kunai with a grunt. Sakura crawled away then got up. "I am about to kill you for hurting the one I love the most" sakura said.

The young girl did some hand signs no one knew it was like she had her own technique. After finishing the last one the sky got darker and the wind picked up. The ground turned into mud so that the vampire guy got stuck. Until he was about knee high in the mud it harden.

Cherry blossoms came out of no where and started to surround him while cutting him. After about a few minutes of that sakura stopped it then did another hand sign. This one was still unknown to them all. A ring of fire appeared around him then got closer in and in till it was burning him.

She released that one then did some more signs this time was the last she was going to do. Sakura then put her hands strait out with her finger tips pointing at him. Small magenta colored circles started to appear then they quickly shot out and started to electrocute the man.

He was yelling in pure pain. Every one could see and hear this. No one wanted to be him. Sakura had the most evil looking face when she was killing him. It was like she would kill you just by looking at you. She finished in about fifteen minutes.

His body fell to the ground with smoke rising from his body. It was the most disgusting smell any one has smelled. His hair was fried and he was black from ash. Sakura summoned some water from the ground to cool the dead body off. No one wanted to even try and tell if it was dead or not they just left it.

They stood in silence for a good period of time till sakura started to move. "Taji, Toru is over there" she said. Kakashi looked around to see what had happened. There two piles of dust, a few broken trees and a fried man.

'what the hell happened here' he thought. Kakashi walked over to sakura and hugged her. They both winced in pain then let go. "sakura I am glade you are alive. But this means I have to hurt Toru" he said smiling.

Sakura shook her head "I think he got a good beating himself so please don't" she replied. He nodded then walked off. Sakura looked around at the scenery.

'this was a hell of a battle' she thought. As she was walking off no one noticed the body start to twitch and move.

The man was not dead but very close to it. He got up and looked to see they were all leaving. The fifteen guards were first then Taji and Toru then Kakashi followed by sakura. He was going to drain he and regain his strength then become alive again. He smelled the air. It smelled fresh of blood and human flesh.

'you are going to die little bitch' he thought. The vampire did some hand signs and appeared right behind sakura.

"miss me princess" he whispered. Sakura screamed when she had heard him.

Kakashi quickly turned around and saw the vampire holding sakura in a position that was good for one thing.

Biting.

"let her go" growled Kakashi.

"whoo keep your temper down I would hate to see this one dead yet" he replied.

"why do you want her so much" asked Taji.

"well you see this man" he points to Kakashi "likes this female who happens to be a hunter" he started "when I first smelled her blood I had to have her" he said.

He petted sakura's face with his free hand. "but when I saw that the great Hatake Kakashi loves her I knew I had to make him suffer" he said.

"you fucking bastard I'm going to kill you" Kakashi said tightening his fist.

"no no I would not do that if you want her to live" he said.

"can we make an agreement" asked Taji. "hmm if the agreement is let me eat your delicious pink haired girl" the man said licking his lips.

At this point Kakashi was getting madder then ever. No one touches his girlfriend no one pets her or eats her. 'shit I have to do some thing' he thought. Kakashi was looking around for a plan or some thing to do.

The guy saw this so he took out a kunai and cut sakura on the arm. "ah" she said. Kakashi looked at what had happened and was mad. "don't do that" he said. "well I saw you were trying to think of a plan so I had to make you stop" the man said.

Sakura had her head down from all the pain that was going on. Her body started to heal all her wounds. The guy saw this and was happy he would get all her blood. Kakashi was glade that she was starting to get better and not worse.

He wanted to hold her in is arms right now. The vampire guy was getting mad he wanted to drink her blood and heal. He knew that if he did it now that Kakashi was going to kill him so he could not finish.

He had to make a plan to drink her. "well I can make a small deal with you" the man started. "what is that" Kakashi asked. "I will give you the body when I am done eating" he replied. He knew that made Kakashi mad it had to.

"no" Kakashi answered flat out. The guy rolled his eyes. Kakashi got out a kunai. "what are you going to do with that" the guy questioned.

"kill you" Kakashi replied. "Kakashi don't be stupid right now. I know that you want to save me but you aren't going to if you do dumb things" sakura said.

"she is right Kakashi don't do dumb things" he mocked.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him. Kakashi took a seat on a log. "ugh I am bored" the vampire said. He took his free hand and put it in his back pocket looking for something. He grabbed what it was and threw it at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged what ever it was and was about to throw a kunai but remembered sakura.

What the man threw was a smoke bomb. The air was getting thicker and no one could see. The next thing you hear was sakura scream loud and long. The smoke lifted and what Kakashi saw made him mad and sad.

He saw sakura getting drained but the evil vampire. She was getting white and he was getting back to his normal self. Kakashi threw a kunai at him which made him drop sakura and catch the weapon.

Sakura was on the floor screaming because of the pain. She was twitching because of the venom moving threw her body. Kakashi was beyond pissed he was going to get revenge if it killed him. The vampire wiped his moth then licked his lips.

"my was she tasty" he said. Kakashi started to punch and kick him as hard as he could go. The man had no chance against him it was Kakashi and the blood has not worn in yet. Kakashi punched him so hard he landed into a tree.

The man got up and started to walk but stopped short. He felt odd but then started to be in pain a lot of pain. His whole body started to stiffen and turn to stone. "what's going on" he asked. "its sakura's blood, you can't drink it and live she is a hunter" Kakashi replied.

The man turned all the to stone. Light started to brake through the man. He started to crumble before Kakashi's eyes. When Kakashi hear sakura scream again he got back to the situation at hand. Kakashi ran quickly to sakura to help her. "sakura baby are you alright" Kakashi asked frantic.

"ahhhh it hurts uhhh to much" she answered with her eyes closed shut and her grabbing her neck. "there is only one thing I can do but I am not promise I will see you again" he said. "Kakashi don't do it. If my family's blood limit is true I should live." she replied.

"but he gave to much venom it won't work" Kakashi answered. Kakashi then moved her hand from her neck bent down and sucked some out some of the venom. Sakura was losing to much blood so he could not get all of it out. Kakashi did as much as he could. "Taji, Toru get me and sakura to the hospital" Kakashi said fading from the world.


	8. Hospital

Ha sorry it took me so long I had writers block and had no time on my hands. But now I got it done so hope you enjoy. Tell me if i made any misstakes or it just sucked. If any one has any good ideas for the next chapter. I just want to thank all my readers for reading this and commenting but if you have not comment you should.

_Thank you _

_

* * *

__Running, breathing so hard. Sakura could not take it. Her body was failing her. _

_The hall seemed to never end. 'Kakashi has to be here' sakura thought. She couldn't think of some one who could do some thing like this. It seemed to her that she was running miles to get to no where. Sakura was in so much pain but she ignored it. _

_She has to save him, it was all her fault, he is going to die if she does not help him. Sakura just kept running down a long path. The walls were stone with a few lights ever few feet or so. 'were is he' she thought. She could hear screaming and laughter in the distance. _

_She pause for a moment not even knowing it. Tears started to roll down her face. It was getting hard for her to see were she was at in the hall. A muscular tall man from the side grabbed her from the side as she was running. She screamed out in terror, she wasn't going to save him now. _

_The man took her to another room were she was laid out on a table. The table was metal and cold. The man tired her arms and legs to the corners of the table. Sakura was fighting it, trying to free herself from this nightmare she was in. A bright light flashed on. Sakura had to squint from the brightness. _

_A crashing sound was heard afar, ignoring that she could hear multiple sounds around her. A man dressed in a white coat with a white doctors mask on was looking at sakura. The man was moving around the room looking for a specific item, but what, what was he looking for. Coming back over with a tray with tools on it he grabbed one. Holding it up making sure it was the right one. Sakura could see what it was but barley. He held up a scalpel then slowly lowering it near sakura's chest. _

"ahhhh" sakura screamed waking up from a horrible dream. Foot steps were heard out side the door. Tsunade ripped open the door running over to sakura. "sakura, sakura are you alright" Tsunade asked worried. Sakura just wiped the sweat from her face.

She didn't feel like telling her the horrible dream she had. Tsunade grabbed the chair on the other side of the room and pulled it near her. "sakura I need to know what happened so I can help" she said. Sakura just looked at her with dull scared eyes.

She didn't want to repeat what had happened. Sakura hugged her knees laying her head on top of them. "I-I don't want to sa-say" sakura said in a whisper. The blond women got up and hugged the pink haired girl.

Sakura just embraced the hug she really needed it at this time. Tsunade let go so did sakura, they went back to the positions they were in but sakura kept her head up.

Tsunade looked at sakura and just was sad to see a wonderful person end up like this but how, how did this happen. "sakura, this is very important I need to know something" Tsunade started. The pink haired girl just looked at the older one.

"what happened to you and Kakashi" she asked. Sakura looked wide eyes at Tsunade. She didn't know what to do for a while. Sakura finally got to her mind together.

The next thing she did was get all the needles and things off of her then got up. She was a little wobbly when she got on her own two feet. Tsunade rushed to her helping her steady herself.

"sakura you must lay back down its not good for your body to be over worked" Tsunade said. Sakura pushed her aside, she has to go see him. Sakura fell onto her knees crying.

The blond women picked her up, put her back in bed then hugged her. Sakura kept crying she could not stop. Tsunade thought it would be good to leave her alone for a little while.

"sakura I will be back in an hour" with that said Tsunade left. Sakura got back up, she could not waste any time she had to find him. Sakura got up and went to the table that held her clothes. Sakura looked around to make sure no one was around to see her. After that she pulled off the hospital gown and put on her ragged clothes that she was in before.

The pink haired girl went to the door opening it slowly then sticking out her head to see if any one was coming. Checking twice to be totally sure she went out the door.

Riding against the wall to stay up right. Sakura tried to locate him with some chakra it took longer then needed but she was still tired. 'gosh he has to be the farthest away' she thought.

What she didn't know was the wing he was in. With her goal in mind she set off to find him. Once she got to the elevator she pressed the button. When it pinged the doors opened to release some people walk out.

One person from that group was Naruto. "sakura what are you doing out of bed" he asked. Sakura just looked at him then tried to walk normally into the elevator.

As the doors were closing she said "looking for Kakashi." The doors were now shut sending sakura to the floor she wanted to go to. Naruto looked as she went to the fourth floor 'why is she going to the coma wing' he thought.

He went off looking for Tsunade to talk about sakura with her. Sakura closed her eyes as she was riding in the elevator. She was so tired but she didn't really care she had to find Kakashi it was her number one goal at the moment. When she heard the ping she knew she made it. Exiting the small moving room she saw a sign.

Her mouth dropped open with tears running down her face. The sign had sad that she was in the coma wing. "Kakashi" she whispered out loud. The pink haired mess was walking faster along the wall trying to find her lover. When she got to the front desk of the wing she asked nicely were Hatake Kakashi is. The lady at the desk looked at sakura weird but gave her the room number any way.

The kuonichi guided herself to room 420 were Kakashi lies. After about twenty minutes of watching her the desk clerk called Tsunade to see if sakura was on duty or suppose to be here. Tsunade told her to make sure sakura does not leave she will be there in two minutes. As sakura was going down the hall she got funny looks from the nurses and visitors that walked by.

One of the nurse that walked by stopped and asked sakura a question "sakura don't mind me asking but what are you doing here; don't you have today off" sakura just looked at her trying to think of a good answer. "well you see I heard that Kakashi-sensei is in the hospital so I had to check on him" she answer trying not to give herself away. "ok then but why are you wearing dirty and torn clothes" the lady tilted her head frowning her eyebrows. "ha yeah I just got back from trying with Naruto" she smiled.

The lady nodded excepting the answer then walking to the patients room. Sakura leaned back onto the wall then kept walking. 'finally room 420' she thought. She hesitated before going in.

Her hand was on the door knob waiting but for what. She turned the knob not wanting to wait any more to see him. The out come of this was what she is going to be afraid of.

Sakura got into the door way and looked at the silver haired man resting so peacefully in the bed. He looked like nothing had happened to him like an angel resting their eyes. Her breath got caught in her throat with out realizing it.

Sakura sucked in a big breath, she had a tear fall down her face but she did not cry she held it in. Sakura put her hand over her mouth it pained her to see him like this. Her beloved man how, how could he leave her. She did not look much around the room just at her beloved Kakashi. What sakura didn't notice was who else that was in to room.

"hello sakura-chan" Toru said getting up from the chair. Sakura quickly turned her head towards the sound. "Toru, Taji…..hello" sakura whispered and half bowed. "sakura always good to see you" Taji said looking from Kakashi to her.

Sakura stumbled while walking to the side of Kakashi's bed. Toru was next to sakura in a millisecond "are you alright sakura" he asked with concern in his voice. "yeah its just I am not well yet I have been moving to much" she said lowing her head to rest it.

"sakura maybe you should lay down" Taji said. "ha I would love to but were" sakura replied. Taji looked around and thought. He then got an idea. Walking over to sakura he picked her up and putting her one the same bed as Kakashi.

Pushing Kakashi aside a little then putting Kakashi's arm around her waist she fit. Sakura was glade to be in his arms, but she wished he was awake and talking to her.

"this will work" she said closing her eyes for a moment "what I want to know is why you two are here" she asked looking at the both of them for a second.

"well you see we kind of can't go back at this moment cause we don't know what to tell the boss man" Taji replied scratching the back of his head. 'a total Kakashi' she thought. Sakura rolled her eyes "you know you guys are going to get in big trouble. You're not apart of the Fire country shinobi so there is a chance they will question you both" sakura said with a sad face.

"sakura it's alright we are vampires we can take care of ourselves its you we are worried about" Toru said. Sakura looked puzzled 'why would they come and try to kill me one minute then save me the next' she curiously thought.

"ha don't give us that look we know that we shouldn't care but Kakashi isn't dead and the only reason we could think of was that you two are destine to be together" Taji said crossing his arms.

Sakura has calmed down since she has been with Kakashi or at least his body. A knock was heard on the door. Every one looked at the door. Unlike Taji and Toru sakura was nerves. She looked at them and wondered why they looked so calm.

The door knob started to turn Taji and Toru looked at each other "sakura we will be back to talk more" with that said by Toru they vanished leaving a cloud of smoke for each one. Tsunade came in while sakura was looking at the side of the room. "sakura what are you doing here" Tsunade asked. "I..I wanted to see him" she said curling up to Kakashi. "sakura you know you can not be here, its for people who are in comas and not injured patient" the busty women said.

"well Kakashi would want me to be here with him so I am going to stay" sakura said closing her eyes. Tsunade shook her head, she knew how stubborn sakura can be hell she is the one that gave her that attitude.

"would you like the chart" the blonde asked. Sakura looked at her with curious but sad eyes then nodded. The blonde walked over to the foot of the bed and grabbed a metal board with sheets attached to it.

Handing it to the pink haired girl she turned around and walked back to the door. "I will give you two hours in here then I will have some one bring you back to your room got it" Tsunade said with out looking back.

"yes ma'am" sakura said. A few minutes after she left Toru and Taji came back. "hey guys long time no see" she said sarcastically. Sakura was looking at the chart she got from Tsunade, she really wanted to know what was happening with Kakashi.

"so what have you found out sakura" Toru asked. "not much it's a normal coma just that his signs of coming back are higher then a humans" she said this with a strange look on her face. Looking at the chart again she sees that he has been having weird thoughts but no one can figure out about what.

Sakura wondered if she talked to him that he could come back to her. She has seen it happen before but will it work for Kakashi or will it just be plain stupid?

"what is it sakura-chan" Taji asked. She looked at him "do you know much about comas" she asked. Both men looked at each other then back at sakura "well I know a little" Taji said.

"they last from a few days to weeks maybe even years. Some people know what is going on and some do not. Many things can cause a coma like car crashes or falling.

The longest coma is 37 years" Taji replied. Looking back at the chart sakura looks at how long he has been out cold. "three days" she thinks "wait that means I have been out for about-" Toru cuts her off "yes three days.

You were about to get moved to intensive care just like Kakashi" he answered. "luckily you gave more signs of waking up then Kakashi is now" Toru said. Sakura looked at Kakashi sad and depressed by the actions that are going on at the moment. Sakura shook her head while her eyes were closed.

"why, why does it happen" sakura opens her eyes "can't any one do any thing about this" she asked. Taji and Toru looked at each other then back at sakura. She gave them a funny face.

'what are they thinking' she thought. "sakura there is one thing that could make you and Kakashi safe" Taji said. "but there is going to a coast to achieving this goal" Toru said.

"I don't care I want to be safe along side Kakashi" sakura said. Toru sighed "sakura this is not going to be easy you know that right" he answered.

"you have to go and kill the whole council and the high clans of vampires" Taji just spat out. "its not going to be good for you, if you do this alone it's a more chance you will die" Toru said.

"no one goes at it alone but if you want this then you have no choice it's a live or die choice" Taji replied. Sakura looked pale and sick, she didn't know if she could do this. She wants to protect Kakashi and her country but at what price, will there even be a chance for her to do any damage to the vampires? Looking at Taji and Toru sakura said "I will do it."

Both looked surprised, for some one who deals with worst things then a girl fighting vampires they could not help but be shocked by the action sakura is willing to take for Kakashi. "I said I will do it, what do I need to do" sakura asked.

Taji shook his head "sakura this is not a good choice to make" he replied. "why not I want his life and mine to be safe" she spat out angrily. "sakura listen to me this is not going to be safe for either you or Kakashi. You can't just go and kill every one you could go and talk to them" Toru said. "yes you could but do you think they would really listen if Kakashi isn't with her" Taji told Toru.

"Taji you aren't helping" Toru said giving a mean look to Taji. "sorry man but its true Kakashi is like the head man" Taji replied. "what do you mean head man" sakura asked puzzled.

"well you see sakura Kakashi is head of his main clan and since his clan has been here since vampires he would be considered the king, but since he left the council they found a new clan and put them in instead of keeping Kakashi's clan" Taji said. "since Kakashi was the last one of his clan they consider it dead.

The council is in war with the Uchiha's well the living ones." Toru said. "yes Kakashi got some letter from them saying oh god what was it" sakura closed her eyes and thought. "wait the Uchiha gave Kakashi a note" Toru looked shocked.

"shit" Taji said "they must know about Kakashi and sakura" Toru said in a whisper to Taji. Sakura looked out the window and saw a blonde hair boy running towards the hospital. Taji and Toru could hear foot steps in the hallway. "sakura some one is coming we can talk later tonight. Just make sure you can find the note Kakashi got" Taji said.

With that they left the sad kuonichi alone. 'its been two hours already that was fast' sakura thought. Tsunade entered the room to see no one but sakura and Kakashi. She could have sworn she heard some voices but it doesn't matter no one is here now. "ok sakura its time to go" Tsunade said. The blonde went back into the hallway and got a wheelchair from the side.

"do I have to ride in that" sakura asked pissed off for she knew the answer already. The women brought the wheelchair to the bed waiting for the pink haired girl to get into it. Sakura rolled her eyes then sat in the seat. It was cold 'that's what you get for being in a hospital' sakura thought. Tsunade rolled her out of the room and down the hall.

Going past the desk the lady nodded towards Tsunade and waved to sakura. Sakura half waved to her. When they got to the elevator and pressed the button the elevator pinged open and Naruto popped out. "sakura are you alright" Naruto asked frantic.

"ha yes Naruto I'm fine just got into a big fight that's all" she replied. Naruto hugged her in the chair pulling her up "ah Naruto that's ugh to hard" sakura cough out.

Naruto gently put her back down. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck "sorry sakura I kind of got carried away, when I heard you got hurt I was scared that you could have died" he replied. "Naruto you know me to well I won't go down with out a fight and besides" she paused then looked down for a moment then back at him "Kakashi was with me" she said.

"huh Kakashi-sensei was with you" Naruto asked dumbfounded. Sakura just gave a small smile "yeah" was all she said. Naruto looked at Tsunade curious at what was going on.

She looked at him with a blank look. The blonde women didn't want to give any clue as to what might have happened. "sakura what happened to you two" Naruto asked nosily. Sakura just looked away.

She didn't want any one to know. 'how can I tell them about me and Kakashi' the pink haired girl thought. The elevator was about to close but Tsunade put her foot in the way.

"Naruto I think we need to go sakura can talk to you later, ok" Tsunade said. "oh, yeah sure that's cool" Naruto replied a little mad. Tsunade rolled sakura into the elevator and pressed the round button with the number 2 on it.

As the door closed both sakura and Tsunade sighed. Sakura was still looking down fiddling with her fingers as the blonde women looked down at her.

'sakura what has happened to you. What are you hiding from all of us even me' Tsunade thought to herself. When the elevator pinged again telling them they were on the second floor the doors opened.

Tsunade pushed sakura out and kept rolling her down the hall. Some of the nurses and doctors gave a questioning look as to why they were doing this. Tsunade ignored it and kept going. Until one of the nurses stop them. "um excuse me, Lady Tsunade there is a patient on the" she coughed then went on "the fourth floor.

They seem to be reacting but not waking up" the nurse seemed embarrassed by what she had said. Lady Tsunade gave the nurse a look of confusion. 'was some one really giving signs of waking, but if so who and what were these signals' the Tsunade thought. 'could this be Kakashi' sakura wondered. "take sakura to her room.

Give me the paper for the person and I will go check things out" Tsunade replied. "no Tsunade I can go" sakura said. She tried to get up but Tsunade pushed her back down. "sakura you shouldn't force yourself" Tsunade replied. "I'm not I can do this" sakura said. The nurse didn't know what was going on at the moment.

"sakura I will let you go when you are good and ready" Tsunade replied. "oh when is that, never" sakura snapped back. "excuse me, sakura do not give me that tone" Tsunade snapped right back.

Some times sakura could act like a mother to sakura since her parents were gone. Sakura felt bad now that she was being mean. "I'm sorry sempai I didn't mean to say it in that manner" sakura said sadly.

Tsunade just sighed and ignore the urge of punching sakura. "sakura please just go to your room I will tell you who it is after I promise" the blonde women said. Sakura nodded.

The nurse lady took the wheelchair and rolled sakura to her room. The nurse put the chair near the bed so the pink haired girl could climb into the bed. After the minutes it took sakura to do so the nurse moved the chair to the back of the room. Sakura laid down closing her eyes and putting her arm over them. The nurse stood there staring at the girl who laid so peaceful on the white bed.

The lady gave her a smile that showed all her white teeth with the exception of her fangs. The lady was not who they thought she was. The nurse morphed into no other then Uchiha Itachi.

Conjuring the sharingan to see sakura's powerful chakra that was undiscovered to herself. Itachi could see the source ready to burst. Walking closer but slowly not to wake her.

As he was about to be in touching reach some one knocked on the door. Itachi froze but had no emotion on his face. The knob started to turn. Itachi whispered 'shit' then poofed off. Opening the Naruto popped in.

"sakura you up" Naruto asked. "sakura removed her hand and looked at the door. Sighing then going back to the position she was in. Waved with the other hand for him to get into the room. Walking in then closing the door softly he walked over to a chair near the back of the room grabbing it and brought it over to the bed. As Naruto sat down and tried to speak sakura spoke up first.

"Naruto what happened with me and Kakashi is private, but I can tell you some things" sakura said. "ok sakura I want to know every thing I can" Naruto said so calm but brave at the same time.

Sakura sighed and thought for a moment "Naruto things" she paused "aren't what you think" sakura said. "what do you mean by that" Naruto questioned.

"well you see we got into a fight with…..some abnormal people" sakura said. Naruto just looked at her wanting her to continue. Sakura didn't know how to explain it to him.

"you see is the people want to get rid of me so they tried to do it by fighting me" sakura went on. "but they couldn't 'cause Kakashi was there" Naruto said putting the tips of his fingers on his chin. Sakura didn't know if this was really Naruto. He seemed more intelligent and understanding, but most of all calm. "Naruto did you come by earlier" sakura asked.

"sakura why do you ask" Naruto questioned tilting his head. "I don't know just curious that's all" sakura asked. "um let me see. No I have not" Naruto or the so called Naruto said. Sakura started to move. Turning herself to get out of bed on the other side of the fake Naruto, but he grabbed her by the wrist. "ouch, Naruto that hurts" she said in pain.

"no where do you think you are going" the fake blonde asked. Sakura had to make some thing up to save her self. "to the bathroom" she said calm, but to herself not calm at all.

He let her go "fine but come back ok" he said with venom on his tongue. When she got to the door she looked back at him and smiled a fake smile "I'll be right back" the pink haired girl said.

As sakura walked out the door the so called Naruto poofed into his real form Uchiha Sasuke. "damn it she must of known, but how" Sasuke said. Sasuke got up and walked to the window. "Naruto still hasn't grown up has he" Sasuke repeated to himself. Sakura was running towards the stairs. She has to talk to Tsunade right away.

Breathless as she came up to the fourth floor of the hospital sakura looked both ways making sure no one was coming for her. The young women ran to the desk. "hey do you know what room Tsunade is in" sakura asked the front desk lady.

The lady looked up from her papers chewing gum. She took her pen and pointed lazily to the right. Ignoring the urge to the bitch she rolled her eyes and walked to the right. Once past the desk she started to run. Looking past every door to find Tsunade. Going to the second to last door she found Tsunade. Sakura slammed open the sliding door the blonde women looked stunned and baffled by what is going on. "sakura what's the matter" the busty women was some what scared about this.

Sakura was out of breath but she said panting "there….was some one…..that looked like….Naruto." Tsunade looked at the doctor that was next to the lady and whispered something sakura couldn't hear.

Tsunade gave sakura her attention once again. "do you know who was this fake Naruto" the Hokage asked. "no but he was way to calm for me to think it was the regular one" sakura said.

Tsunade put her hand on her back to get her out of the room. As they were out in the hall Tsunade whispered "sakura what is going on with everything."

Sakura looked around to make sure no one hears them. When sakura was about to tell her about everything, even Kakashi and his clan, when Taji and Toru popped in. "hello Lady Tsunade how are you today" asked Taji.

Sakura was baffled that they came out of no where. "ha hey guys" sakura just said. "what the fuck is going on" Tsunade was now getting mad at the situation. "my my your language is quite awful, isn't that right sakura" Toru said.

"well ah I um have to go to the bathroom" sakura said backing away from the group, but Tsunade stopped her. "I don't think so sakura" the mad looking women said.

"sakura do you know who came after you both times" Toru said. "what you mean both times there was only one" the confused pink haired women said. "the nurse was not a nurse" Taji spoke up. "wait but that's impossible she knew that some one was coming out of a coma" Tsunade replied surprised.

"we have been watching you to keep you safe" Toru calmly told them. Tsunade wanted to keep talking but didn't want others to hear the life of her so called step daughter.

"I think we should go to my office" Tsunade had said. As they were walking down the hall to the elevator Taji and Toru could feel some thing that was about to go wrong. When they got out to the floor level they were leaving.

For some reason Taji and Toru were walking slower then sakura and Tsunade. When they got outside sakura turned around and asked "what are you to doing going so slow" just as she finished two poofs came out of no where.

"why hello sakura" Itachi said. "shit" was all she said. Taji and Toru walked in front of sakura and got into a fighting pose. "sakura you have grown with power and some thing I want" Sasuke said.

"well Sasuke you won't get any of it" the young women said. She also got into a fighting pose but what shocked every one was that her katana appeared out of no were and her eyes turned purple.

Itachi and Sasuke activated there sharingan. A giant fight was going to happen today and only one group will win but who, who will it be? "I promised Kakashi I will protect you sakura but I can not promise the others safety" Taji said.

Sakura had anger in her eyes "I will protect you and everyone here" sakura said with anger in her voice "and kill the Uchiha's for good" with the that said sakura tighten her grip on the sword. The Uchiha's were going to gang up on her for this saying what she had said.

"you are going to pay big time bitch" Sasuke said.

Itachi knew how to piss her off 'but would her power increase or get set off' thought Itachi. To find out he was behind Tsunade. "no" sakura growled out.

As Itachi laid a finger on her sakura cut it off. It was the beginning of a major war now. "don't touch her" sakura yelled so angry Sasuke was scared.


	9. Battle For Life

Ok here is chapter nine.I hope everyone is me if i should change anything.

* * *

Itachi was mad now. He wanted to kill that pink haired bitch here and now. That was one of his good fingers. "Bitch! I'm going to make you suffer!" Itachi hissed, his tone dripping with venom.

Sasuke was mad too. He ran towards Sakura thinking it would work but he was so wrong. _Fool. _Itachi thought _You can't get them head on._ Sakura just turned around and saw him running towards her. All she did when he got close enough at her was flick him on the forehead sending him ten yards back.

The boy hit two trees then got stopped by a third one. "Very nice. I never knew the Harunos' power could do that." Itachi mocked.

"Would you like to see what else I can do with it?" Sakura snapped back. The long black haired boy snickered. Sakura was behind him before he could stop laughing. "It's your turn to feel the pain." She whispered in his ear. Before Itachi knew it he was kicked up into the air. Sakura jumped into the air with so much force she left a crater in the concrete and dust filling the air.

Everyone on the ground around them had to cover their eyes. When she met the Akatsuki in the air she took out her sword from her holster on her back and stabbed him in his back. His form started to melt turning into crows that flew off. The angry girl was falling to the ground at tremendous speed. It seemed not to faze her in the least.

The hair of the warrior girl was flying all around her face and she enjoyed it. Closing her eyes Sakura could see what she was fighting for; the peace of her village. Tsunade yelled at her but the girl couldn't hear it. She ignored everything by losing herself in the air. As she came about ten feet before the ground she gained composition getting into a position with one knee towards ground and the other foot up right while she was looking down eyes closed.

When she hit the ground it looked like it hurt, but all Sakura did was get straight back up. "Where are you Itachi!?" She yelled out looking around.

"Right behind you." the man whispered in her ear. Sakura gripped her sword tighter turning around and stabbing what she thought was him but was just air.

She turned around saying "Protect Tsunade Taji, Toru." Both guys nodded katana ready for anything. The pink haired girl turned back around walking out to the middle of the field, putting her sword towards her face to look at the blade. Twisting it around inspecting every detail a human's eye could see. "Pretty isn't it." she said to no one in particular.

"Sure it is, in my hands." A voice echoed in the distance. Sakura put her katana back into its holster and crossed her arms.

"You big babies! You need to come out and fight me!" she mocked the Uchiha brothers trying to get them to come out of their hiding places.

Sasuke couldn't control his anger anymore. Whenever he was around her lately his anger started to get out of control for some reason. He tightened his fists holding back the urge to kill the pink haired bitch. "Brother, calm yourself. You can't let her get under your skin." Itachi told the younger Uchiha. Both bothers were hiding in a giant tree ten yards away from the clearing.

Sakura was getting mad now. Someone has to make a move, but would will when they would get hurt for during so. The young girl had many powers now because of her family's abilities and also katana and the eyes. She didn't know what kind of power she was holding inside her, but if Itachi wants it then it must be powerful. _But if Itachi wants it why is Sasuke with him?_ She thought.

The pink haired girl was getting bored now. She grabbed her katana out once again then started drawing pictures in the dirt with it. When she was done drawing some sort of picture it began to glow green. "What the…..?" She watched them curiously. The drawings were flying up towards the sky. Whatever Sakura did it was a jutsu or something that would help her.

They brightened again then went away. A few seconds later someone in the distance screamed. Looking behind her she searched for who it was. She saw Itachi walk out with Sasuke on his back. "What happened to that fool?" She raised a questioning brow. Itachi glared at her thinking she knew what she had done. Sakura laughed "Sasuke got his ass whooped."

"Yeah by you whore!" The man stated with a pissed off face.

"Oh really? What did I do this time?" She mimicked his voice.

"You should know. All I know is he got surrounded by some pictures that shocked him" He explained as he put Sasuke down.

Taji and Toru snickered along with the young chick "Serves him right." was all she could say.

Sasuke was waking up in pain now. He got up taking his sword out from its holster then summoning his lighting element. He was now running as fast as he could towards the girl. She just stood there. It didn't faze her in the least that he was coming so fast.

But to her he was going super slow. When he was a foot away he slashed at the girl. She merely blocked it with her own katana but didn't even use any effort at all. Using some effort to fling him back she ran after him. Slashing near the top of his head he laughed than half his hair was cut off "Shit my hair!" He cursed trying to hit her again.

She did a split to duck from the boys attack. Slashing her sword at his feet, he just back flipped off the katana. Itachi couldn't watch this crappie fight his brother was putting up. "This is a pathetic fight." The man spit out "I can do much better and actually get her power" He said out loud. He walked over to the said fight. "You will never make it as a vampire." he said flinging Sasuke out of the fight.

"What do you know about vampires anyways?" Sakura asked standing up right putting her sword away. The vampire punched her in the face sending her flying back. She let out a scream in pain. Itachi was over to her before she could get up. He grabbed her by the throat lifting her in the air.

Sakura was holding onto his arms trying to make him let go. She was also kicking her legs attempting to hit him. It was getting hard for her to breath or even fight him. "What's wrong little girl? Can't fight a stronger man?" he mocked her.

"Can….'t bre…..ath" she coughed out. He let her go letting her fall onto her knees to the ground. Today the man wanted a real fight from a powerful clan. Kicking her in the gut sending her back up in the air, she put her hands towards the ground as she was falling. She did a cartwheel to regain her balance. Regaining her position she then punched the man in the face "I am almost even." She hissed running over to him. "But I will get my revenge on you!" She said kicking him between the legs.

The man jumps up a foot then bending over grabbing his crotch. The kuonichi grabbed a wad of his hair sending his face into her knee that was propped up just for this. Smashing his face two inches in. Pushing him off her knee and onto the ground his face was massively bleeding. Too much too even know who it was. She stood there looking mad but content at the same time.

Rolling on to his side Itachi spat out some blood then got up. "Is that all you can do?" He spit out. This time the pink haired girl got overly frustrated by the comment that this so called vampire said. The Akatsuki member took his sleeve and rubbed it over half his face. The blood had apparently stopped but the deformity of his face was still there.

She didn't understand how he could reform himself if he was only half vampire. "But how?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Well if you must know I am full vampire…..now." The older man said with a little pause in his sentence.

"You can't be! You were never born as one." the kuonichi said.

"If you drink the blood of the one who turned you into a vampire you become a full blood. What I want you to know is how I became one" The scary man said.

"And how would that be? Begged your way in?" The pink haired girl scoffed.

Itachi made some hand signs creating a jutsu. The jutsu froze Sakura. She couldn't move or barley breathe. "Now that I have your attention I will tell you" He smirked. He walked over to the girl and punched her. She felt the pain but her body now moved from his force, she still didn't have any control over her body. The young girl hit the ground skidding back a few feet. As the man walked over to her he said "It all happened when I saw one of these creatures, wait no I should say vampires, I knew I had to be one of them."

She tried to talk but even that wasn't allowed to do with this technique. Lying on the ground trying so hard to break the jutsu he pulled her up into a standing pose. "You see, when I captured one, by the way it wasn't that easy, they were a big part of the whole council thing." the man said with some hand movements. He then her head and kneed her in the face then pushed her back onto the ground.

_Shit! I have to get free._ Thought the kuonichi.

"When he bit me I saw inside his mind everything they were, like how they were made, there issues, and even Kakashi….."

"Do….don't ever tal….tal...talk about hi….him!" She didn't know how she was able to speak but her anger maxed when he said Kakashi's name.

"Oh" He smirked down at her. "You are a strong one." The smirk soon faded and he sighed "Too bad you're going to die." He informed the girl lying in the dirt. "But anyway, back to my story. Once I saw it all I knew is that I had to rule it. And what better way to rule it then to kill everything and everyone involved with it." He explained as he watched her struggling to move.

Sakura's eyes were glowing bright purple now with anger. She said a few words that she didn't know at all. Once done with the words she could slowly feel herself able to move again. When her whole body could move, she kicked the man from his stance as she was on the ground. He fell back on the ground surprised. Then Sakura rolled onto her shoulders then popped up into a fighting stance.

Spitting to her right she took her foot into the air making a circle then landing it on Itachi's stomach sending him five feet underground. Near a tree Sasuke was gaining his composure back. "Shit brother! You'll pay now, but first a welcoming gift for Tsunade." The boy said to himself.

He was now walking over to the group with two vampires and one human. The vampires went into battle mode when he walked over to the group. "Now, now." The younger Uchiha started "No need to fight me. You're going to join me and torture Tsunade." he finished.

Out of the corner of her eye Sakura could see her ex-teammate trying to get near Tsunade. Her opponent snapped her out by saying "Don't get distracted by them. My brother can't beat a vampire let alone two."

The girl's face still had some blood on it from Itachi beating her up, but with the Haruno power she was healed before she knew it. Pulling her katana out of its holster she swung at the man before her. Doing a backbend to ignore getting sliced by the blade, she got back up to meet her blade with his own. Blades collided making a clink sound. As the man withdrew his own sword jumping back to get a better angle on her, the pink haired girl turned her head to see if the boy messed with Tsunade.

That was all the man needed to attack her. Running towards her with all his speed when he had the chance to strike he did. Sticking through her body cutting it into two, when the pieces fell to the ground they poofed into smoke. "Damn it! Where did that bitch go" He hissed out loud looking around for her. What he didn't know was that she was hiding near her friends.

"Toru, Taji I need you to do me a favor." she whispered. Taji moved his head slowly down holding it there for a second then moving it back up. "Good. Now I need one of you to help me with him and the other to stay with Tsunade." she whispered again. Toru took a step forward then stopped. Sakura stood next to him preparing herself to fight Itachi.

Sasuke came out of nowhere trying to hurt the young girl and her master. The other vampire stood there waiting for him to get closer but Sakura got nervous that he couldn't protect her master. As the young boy got so close to her teacher, she overreacted by punching him in his no good face sending him a few feet back. "I must be losing my talent he only went back a few feet this time." She said out of the blue.

Toru just snickered and shook his head. The boy who was on the ground got up brushing himself off and wiping the blood from his face, giving the girl an evil look he once again ran at her. S_tupid boy._ Thought his brother. Itachi suddenly poofed behind Sakura, grabbing her then poofed them somewhere else.

The man pushed her onto the ground holding his sword to her throat. "Now it's our battle that's going to begin." He said to her. Removing the katana after about a minute he turned around as she got up. Looking around at the new place they were at it seemed to be like the place they took Gaara to. A cave near a river.

At this time the girl saw her chance to attack. Spinning around then hitting the man with her elbow he just arched his back ignoring the attack. He retaliated by elbowing her back in the chest leaving her breathless for a second. Coming back with her fist in his face he stopped it with one swift move of his arm. She used her other fist but got the same thing.

This went on thinking she could actually get past his defensive moves. Not getting past his arms was getting tougher then she thought. Kicking him in the gut for him to move worked. Itachi got onto his hands and knees coughing. Grabbing him by his long hair she thrust his face forward towards the ground. She then jumped up landing with one foot on his head sending his face farther in the ground.

The next move the girl did on him didn't work. He poofed off before it could. Looking around angry for this fucking asshole, Itachi appeared in front of her swinging his sword at her. Jumping up in the air to get free he soon matched her feet above the ground, battling in the air as they were falling back down. A few hits here and there but nothing extreme to cause any real damage.

Kicking Sakura in her torso with both of his feet she was sent flying into the rocky wall on the other side. As she reached the bottom where the ground was, boulders came tumbling down onto the sweet girl. Pushing them off her and getting back up. Itachi was over at her before she got completely out of the mess. He grabbed a boulder from the side then threw it at her. Sakura had her back turned to him.

Reacting quickly she looked up at the flying boulder coming her way. She punched right through it sending it into small pieces. He did it again but sent two this time instead of one. Punching one but she couldn't hit the other so she just ducked.

Giving up he grabbed his sword from its resting place. She touched her back were her katana should be but it wasn't there. _Shit where is it!'_ Itachi snickered at her shocked look of surprise. She saw her sword on the other side of the cave where she and this man left it after the fight in the air.

He took this as a chance to attack the unprotected girl. Running towards her at his top speed, she panicked not knowing what to do. Grabbing a kunai from her pouch to protect herself from his sword, both weapons collided, ending up with her kunai shattered into pieces before her eyes. With Itachi distracted she did some hand signs poofing off near her katana.

She landed on her back as she had her sword in her hands. Sakura had it just in time as he tried to cut her with his own weapon. It was harder for her to fight when she was on the ground. Tempering to kick him with both her feet but missed. "Now little girl, give up. You won't win at all with me." Itachi said slashing again.

Sakura rolled over to avoid his hit. When the weapon hit the ground dust flew up surrounding him. This gave the pink haired girl time to plain her next move. Getting back up on her own two feet she ran to a boulder to hide. _Think girl think. _She thought hitting her temples. Leaning on the rock with her eyes closed thinking really hard of what to do.

Her eyes popped open; she now knew what she had to do. Activating the Haruno power, her eyes turned purple, she got stronger, and her senses were stronger. She held her katana tightly in both her hands, jumping over the rock landing feet first with the sword pointing at Itachi's throat. Both were eye to eye looking straight at each other. "You want a fight I will give you the best damn fight you ever had." She met his glare.

The kuonichi regained her sword to slice this man's head off. When he saw her take back her sword he made his move on her. Throwing a kunai to distract her from the plan she had in mind. But she didn't look away from him as he threw it. She let it hit her katana for it to bounce off then back at the man who threw it.

Itachi was gone before it could hit him at all. The girl ran in the direction she saw him go. Looking around as she moved making sure he didn't surprise her. As she hit a dead end Itachi popped out of nowhere doing hand signs. Putting his hand near his mouth he blew. Fire spat out at her. Having nothing to protect her she did the last thing she could think of. She put up her sword up in front of her as protection, if it would at all, from the fire blast.

To everyone's surprise the katana took the whole hit. When Itachi was done with his jutsu the sword was glowing a bright orange red color. She gave a mocking laugh. "Your silly tricks won't work on my katana."

Now it was her turn to get a hit on him. Her sword was still glowing after it was hit by the fire. Quickly jumping to the same spot he was in. She slashed him as fast as she could from the side, cutting off a layer of clothing along with a layer of skin on Itachi's front half. His torso was cut up and bleeding nonstop. Jumping off the rock the opposite side of where she was at, she did a back flip in the air before landing.

With the power of the Harunos' she had no idea what she was capable of doing, but in this battle she was going to find out one way or another. What really bothered her at the moment was weather Tsunade and the boy were ok. Though at this minute she was too busy and she just hoped they were in good hands.

The girl was standing there looking at the man who didn't seem to do anything about her cutting him. She relaxed a little letting the sword go to her side along with her other hand to her other side. Out of nowhere Sakura said some peculiar words, she never even knew before now, sending lightening from her finger tips. The hand with the katana was sending lightening right through the handle of the sword then kept going to the tip.

When it came to the tip it seemed to want to over flow and leave the sword. The opposite hand that had nothing in it was bright. The form of her hand was made of electricity, but it was still her hand. Itachi turned around on the rock with several cuts but not too bad like it had been.

Sakura was angry now. The lightening around her got stronger and brighter then it was before. The man on the rock was laughing hysterically at her action to hurt him. Jumping down from the perch he was standing on, he walked over to her taking his sweet time to attack her. Sakura couldn't wait to kill that bastard. Running at him at the highest speed she could do with the power given to her.

Jumping up when she was just a few feet away from Itachi. She landed right in front of him with her sword inside his shoulder blade. He acted like this was nothing to him. When the force of her blow and electricity hit him the man was bleeding out while getting shocked to death with just one hit. He was laughing as this was going on. She growled as her angry grew from his laughing. "What's so funny? You're dying by my hand." Sakura hissed at the electrocuted man with a pissed off look on her face.

"I'm laughing at your attempts to kill a very powerful or yet the strongest vampire ever." Itachi said right back to her.

Forcing the katana farther into the man's shoulder more blood spat out onto her face. "Like you're stronger then Kakashi." She stated.

Shaking his head he knew killing her would set Kakashi off, but he had to do it. Getting the highest vampire mad at him was what he needed to rule these creatures. Closing his eyes then reopening them to reveal the sharingan he grabbed the blade of the sword near himself. Taking hold of it hard his hand bled now to. Moving it up when Sakura was trying to force it down was hard for him. Her strength was not normal for him at all.

Sakura was closing her mouth hard. Keeping the blade in Itachi's shoulder was harder when he is forcing it out. Kicking him in the gut, sending him flying back while the sword was pulled out, he fell back into boulders. _Why couldn't I see that coming?_ He thought getting up from the mess.

Grabbing his sword from the holster on his side he took it out and prepared himself for the next mysterious move she would make. This time he didn't feel like waiting for her, he decided to go after her. Sakura saw his next move with her own eyes. Wiping the blood from her face with the sleeve of her shirt she tightened her grip on the weapon she owned.

Both of them took off at the speed of light leaving a cloud of dust behind them. Sakura and Itachi couldn't see anything other than the object they set out for. Putting up their swords ready to hit the other person, the time to get to each other seemed like forever to her. All she wanted to do is kill the man who wants her power and her man. When the swords collided a burst of light appeared from the katanas', swallowing them whole.

When it was over it seemed that the light sent them back to the hospital field. With each other's weapons against the other they looked around. The place was a mess, holes here and there, trees burning, and blood covered the ground. Lots and lots of blood. In the distance she could hear noise. To her it sounded like metal and screaming.

Pushing harder on her sword she broke the connection between the two. Running over to where she heard the noise while Itachi followed her. When she came onto the scene the girl saw Tsunade fighting along with Toru, but Taji was fighting with Sasuke against them. When the man that was following her came up behind her he stabbed her leg.

Sakura screamed in pain. Everyone looked her way staring at her.

Tsunade looked wide eyed at her "Sakura no!" she yelled. The girl fell to the ground pissed but in terrible pain. Itachi swung at her once again. Taking her katana to block any more damage he might cause. Kicking him with her good foot she got him off of her in time to heal her muscles from the wound he gave her. It was still bad and bleeding but she could use it.

Getting up then running to her master and her new friend Toru, she put away her sword. Panting when she arrived she asked "Wh…what hap…pend to Taji?"

The vampire by her clenched his fist turning his head. Tsunade looked sad but guilty at the same time. "Well he….." Her master paused for a moment "He has a jutsu or something on him that makes him follow that stupid little brat." she finished.

Sakura looked at her opponents afar. She could see Taji's eyes, charcoal black, the color of emptiness. She could also see the two bitches that were after her and her people. "We have to kill them." she said out of the blue.

"Even Taji?" asked Toru frantic.

Tsunade answered before her apprentice could get a word out. "No, no we will not kill him." she said.

Sasuke and Itachi made some hand signs creating a jutsu. Both had the same jutsu, but one stronger than the other. Each created a dragon of different elements. Sasuke created a lightening dragon while Itachi formed a water one. Commanding them to go after the three people that stood there thinking of what to do, they still just stood there.

When the dragons combined it made things worse for Sakura, Tsunade, and Toru. Together Tsunade and Toru jumped out of the way, but Sakura stood there, waiting for it to hit. Shouting out various words of some unknown language she produced a giant tiger of blue fire. It roared at the combined dragons making them shred into pieces destroying them for good. "Good boy." Sakura said crossing her arms. "Attack!" she said calmly with a smirk.

Running after the beasts' targets her master and friend came back next to her. When the beast arrived at his opponent growling, he jumped up onto his rear legs then came down on the men sending leaves and muck up in the air surrounding everyone and everything. When things cleared, the tiger was gone so were the men it trampled or so they thought.

Sakura had a feeling that they didn't get trampled on. The other two had the same feeling as her. The three of them stood back to back looking in diverse spaces. "This is my fight with the pink haired bitch. So we will fight. The extra people need to go fight my baby brother some were else." Itachi said from his hiding place.

Out of the corner of Sakura's eye she could see Tsunade badly injured and painfully hurt. She has to do something to help her. Making a clone of herself the copy went to Tsunade. "Fine, you have me, but leave Tsunade alone." she said.

The clone was healing her master of her injuries. When all she could do was done a poof was heard. The clone left. The older Uchiha appeared in front of the young girl. Taking hold of her arm he pulled her to an empty space away from the others. Sasuke then came out of his hiding place as well.

He and his brain wash partner ran after her friends. Extracting her katana once again to fight him to his final bereavement, while keeping a close eye on the others as well she went back into combat. Itachi was a more planned and patient person then his younger brother. Sasuke on the other hand had started his fight against them at once.

Sakura's mind was on the battle behind her instead of right in front of herself. "Better not get to distracted, your rival will take the advantage that way." he said to her.

That's when she knew she couldn't watch her master's brawl. Taking her blade in both hands before her she sighed then ran after him. Planning to hack him into little pieces, Sakura swung near his head. Itachi took his own katana meeting her own one once again.

This time he pushed her back making her skim across the ground. Taking a few steps ahead of himself he met her face to face yet again. Instead of using his weapon he head butted her. Sakura fell back holding her forehead where he hit her. Removing her hand, there was blood on her finger tips. Looking back at him she flipped him off.

Itachi grunted at her showing he didn't care for that childish behavior. This time she wanted to do a hand to hand clash as a substitute for sword fighting. Putting her blade in its holster on her back she said to him "I rather have a regular fight with hand to hand combat."

He nodded putting up his own weapon. They were just standing there waiting for the other to go first. That's when she made her move. With her eyes still activated she knew his next move before he knew it himself, but that could always change. Darting towards him she saw what he was attempting to do next. Waiting for his move she kept sprinting at him. _He isn't making a move. Is this even him_? She thought to herself.

Stopping right in front of him, he still did nothing to her. Punching him in the face Itachi went flying back. When he fell to the ground his body vanished leaving a cloud of smoke behind. Sakura saw what was going to happen next with her eyes. What she saw was Itachi behind her hitting various point of chakra vales in her system.

The next thing she knew he was hitting points on her back. He only got to hit five before she turned and punched him. The five he got though she needed to use. They were the ones that lead to her legs and feet. Now she can't climb trees and walk on water, but what was his plan with that.

Kicking him again in the stomach, she then tripped him. Itachi melted as she was about to come down hard with her elbow on top of him. "Over here princess." he called to her.

She turned to see him complete numerous hand signs. As he was snickering at her she felt something wet on her feet. Looking down she saw water coming tremendously fast from the ground. Since her chakra was blocked the idea of walking on water was out of the picture. All she could do was float there.

As she was swimming she could see the bottom of the ground mere miles down from her position now. Ducking under the water she swam over to Itachi. Pulling him under alongside her. Sakura hit many of his points as well. Swimming back to the surface to get a breath of air, the man she pulled down did the same.

This time he sucked in air then went back under. Grabbing her legs he quickly pulled her to the bottom of the huge lake. Sakura was struggling to get loose from his strong grip. Letting some air out of her lungs, bubbles were everywhere. This was the time Itachi punch her unconscious leaving her at the bottom as he swam up.

As she lay there not able to breathe or wake up at that moment something happened to her. A spirit called to her. Sakura's eyes were barley open but enough to see what was there. It appeared to be her parents. _Mom? Dad?_ She called in her mind.

_Yes sweetie, it's us._ Her mother told her.

_You need to beat this ruthless vampire. _Her father replied.

_But I don't know if I can. I don't even think I can do this anymore._ She said closing her eyes again.

_Sakura look at me dear_. Her mother stated. _You can do this. Have hope within yourself._'

_You are a Haruno and Harunos' don't give up no matter what. We have the power to kill the strongest creatures there are. So fight till you kill that bastard'_ answered Mr. Haruno.

Sakura thought for a moment knowing what she has to do now. _Ok I will, I will fight and I will win._ She responded to her parents.

W_e will help you. Me and your father will give back your chakra so you can fight harder ok_. Her mother said. All the girl did was nod.

_We both love and miss you baby girl. _The Haruno man said. _I am always looking after you._ The ghosts were glowing bright then getting brighter, disappearing leaving Sakura feeling strong and refreshed. Swimming back up to the surface she got up onto the water.

Itachi was floating there waiting for her body to hover on the top of the water. Running over to him she jumped on top sending him back down. Diving in after him she punched him in the face. She kicked him a few times then came back up for air. Jumping up on top of the water her breathing was heavy. Looking around at the lake it seems to be in on small spot.

Making a hand sign she says "Release!" The lake started to go away.

The man is left on the ground soaking wet. Rolling over to cough out the water he had in him, the girl went over to him picking him up by a hand full of his shirt. Itachi has so little strength at this moment but he will still fight. Clutching some of her hair he pulled hard on it.

Sakura let go but the man didn't. Swinging her around, he threw her like a rock. She went flying into a tree near her friend's battle. "Tsunade..." She gave out groan in pain. "Toru are you guys ok?" she yelled out.

Tsunade screamed out in pain as Toru said. "Umm…I don't think so. Can you help?"

Sakura got up running over to them. Itachi was annoyed that she was leaving their fight to help weak people. He then poofed over to his little brother and his mind pet. Tsunade was on the ground bleeding almost everywhere but so was Sasuke. The master's apprentice healed her yet again from all the fighting.

Sasuke could see that the little girl was wet and he knew water and electricity didn't mix to well. Taking a kunai and sending lightening threw it he yelled her name as he flung it at her. When she saw the weapon coming she grabbed it with her hand, wrong choice by her part. She had over a hundred volts of power flowing in her veins. As she dropped it she looked like she had no scratch on her. She laughed. "Is that all you got bitch?" She snarled at Sasuke. The two women that were on the ground got up. Everyone got out their weapons they were using threw out the battles.

As they waited a breeze came by cooling off the hot fighters. Of course Sasuke had to be the stupidest one of the group and go after Tsunade, but Sakura stepped in by tripping him. He fell onto the ground; Toru took his own blade and entered it into his leg. When he cried out in pain Sakura ran after her victim. Taji ran right next to her as he went to help his mind controlling master.

When they passed he stabbed her in the side with several senbons'. She stopped right when that happened to take out the needles. Healing the wound and seeing if there was any poison. To her luck there wasn't. Throwing them at her opponent she was after him. He blocked them with his skillful moves, but didn't realize she was right behind them.

Taking her katana and swinging it at him he just moved an inch away from it. Sakura kept this up trying to get one scratch on this man. Tired and in pain she stopped. It was Itachi's turn now. Instead of hitting her with his sword he hit her with its handle in the gut. Losing air she fell back a little. This time he did use his blade. Striking her arm, he got a huge gash as his reward.

Whacking at her again but this time he stabbed her side. Sakura screamed out in pain. Moving from another attack she jumped into a tree. Taking a hold of her wound she took a deep breath. Disappearing behind her enemy she slashed at him. He seemed not to move at all as if he had no choice. Getting half his skin cut off by her was a big success. His whole left side was drenched in crimson blood.

Cutting her finger on her katana fast she let it flow down the shaft till it got to the tip. Taking back her sword she gored it into his heart, sending him right to the ground. She wanted to make sure he had died so Sakura cut off his head. Taking it with her, she ran over to Itachi's younger brother Sasuke. He was on the ground bleeding as Taji was fighting Tsunade and Toru. "I think you will want this." The kuonichi said holding up the so called vampires head.

Everyone looked at his body. It was slowly becoming stone as his head was still flesh. Throwing it at the boy. He caught it looking scared but baffled he replied "What did you do to him?"

Sakura walked over to him and stabbed the same blood-spattered sword in his side. "Now leave and take that piece of shit with you, but before you go give me back my friend." She said as she twisted the blade inside him.

Screaming out in pain his trembling hands came together releasing the jutsu on him. Looking at her friends' eyes they were back to normal like the same old vampire buddy she knew. Sasuke got slowly up. Taji was pissed so he kicked him in the ass watching him fall again. Grabbing the top of his shirt and his legs Sakura threw him near his stone brother.

Tsunade fell to the ground "This is going to be a big trouble cleaning it up." she said.

"I bet these two will help." Her young student said. Both vampires rolled their eyes. All of them could see the Uchiha's leave into the dark forest. Sakura deactivated her eyes sighing from all the pain and blood everywhere. "I guess I will go home" she said to everyone.

As she turned around Tsunade pointed at her. Taji carefully picked her up bridle stile. "Where you want her?" he asked. Everyone cracked up, but Sakura, she just sighed. "Let's go inside, she can have her room again." The Hokage said.

Letting her head drop Sakura gave up. "What about you lady Hokage?" she asked.

"I will get treated then go back to work." The older lady replied. As they walked in every doctor and nurse looked at them. Shocked was read on every face and so was fear. Taking Sakura to her room Tsunade told a nurse to get lots of bandages and water. The nurse nodded going off into another hall.

Walking down a separate hall they came to an elevator. Go inside then going up to the second floor. As they went out and down the hall of another floor they came to her room. Entering it Taji placed her on the bed. "So are you guys going to tell me what happened in your fight?" Sakura asked.

"Only if you tell us what happened in yours." told Toru.

She nodded "But after I take a nap ok?" Replied the girl. Not saying anything she drifted off.

Mean while back at the forest Sasuke used his sharingan then made some hand signs. Placing a hand on his brothers dead corpse it turned back to flesh. Putting the head back in place by stitches Itachi's body started to glow. His chest started to move up and down.

Opening his eyes, he sat up right. "Brother you did well for a weakling. Now it's time to keep my promise to you." He said to Sasuke.

The boy nodded. Tilting his head then moving it closer to his brother's face. Itachi's fangs came out sticking them into the younger Uchiha's neck sucking his blood. He screamed from the pain. Once Itachi had enough he stopped. His brother passed out. "It's time for us to rule this clan of creatures. No one will stop me. The next time I see you Haruno I promise I will kill you and your lover Hatake, Kakashi." And with those final words he took his brother and left the village, but someone saw them leave.

_Shit!_ Thought Taji. _They're still alive._

* * *

Review and comment please.


	10. Revenge

Waking form her long slumber, Sakura looked around the room. Looking around she was seeing nothing but space then a chair with a man in it. Smiling he knew she was happy to see him.

"How are you" Kakashi asked her. Having a puzzled face she looked around and nodded.

He did not understand what the small girl was trying to get at. "What is it, Sakura" he asked another question.

She pointed at her throat as a symbol for she could not talk. She cupped her hand into a "c" shape and placed it at her mouth for a sign of some water. The vampire looked around and found a small cup with clear liquid in it.

Handing it to her she drank it fast in one gulp sighing from the moister he gave her, her throat felt recovered. "Thank you it was a necessity if I wanted to talk" she said rubbing her throat softly.

Kakashi nodded as an 'ok' and for her to get to the point he was trying her to reveal.

"When did you wake up any way" asking curiously to him. He looked at her with no expression on his face. "Yesterday evening."

She thought for a moment _if he recently got up then how long have I been sleeping? _"If you just woke up does this mean I was asleep for a long time" she asked him.

Emotion was now visible on his face for her to read what he was feeling towards her words. "A few days, is all" Kakashi answered nonchalantly. This surprised Sakura she would have thought she was out cold for at least a week or so.

"That's it. You sure cause you were asleep also" puzzled at his answer now. "I am sure I asked the nurses when I awoke" he told her smiling.

She sighed for no reason. Sakura knew she had to tell him what happened, but she wouldn't know if he could handle it.

"What's the matter blossom?" Kakashi asked her.

She could not look at him or she would give herself away. He had to know something went down, but he would not know till she was ready to tell.

"I think Tsunade needs to check me" she said. The vampire got up walked to the door no questions asked and left. Roughly five minutes later Tsunade walks in with Kakashi behind her. Within that time Sakura thought and planned of what had to be done.

"Well, well, look who is up from her long nap" the elder women said. Sakura chuckled softly at her remark "It was" she paused "An ok nap I suppose" she told them.

The doctor walked over checking her vitals for any signs of dysfunction. She checked the machines for any irregular patterns or if they aren't functioning right. Writing some information down she put the chart back cleared her throat and took a big breath.

"Well it looks like you are alright and need to be here no more" the busty women answered. Kakashi nodded towards her "Thank you Lady Tsunade."

The Hokage left leaving the younger girl and ancient vampire all alone.

"So how did you get in here any way" he asked. She pondered the moment thinking if she should tell him how she fought Sasuke and Itachi. "It was just a training accident is all" she said looking at the blanket smoothing it out.

He knew something was off with her, but asking her would put her farther away from him. "If you say so then I believe you" Kakashi said.

He was walking over to a small table that had clothing along with a paper bag next to a fresh new outfit. Smelling the air a waft of something hit the vampire's nose. It….it was blood. Blood was in the bag, that couldn't be.

The vampire turned his head just barely to see what the little girl was doing. She was busy looking at her chart. Turning his head back around, the old vampire lifted a hand faster than human eye could catch.

Using the index finger to bring down the material it made a tiny _crunch _sound. Peaking inside to see colors of crimson red, pink, and some green. This looked like her outfit she wears for missions.

"Kakashi" Sakura called out.

He put back the bag and grabbed the fresh pair of garments. Making a 180 degree turn he was now facing her. "Yes little one" he called back to her. Sakura cocked her head to the side with a questioning look on her face. Looking straight head at him and pointed to the clothes "Whose are those?"

"These" Kakashi held out "Are the clothes for you to wear to leave" he finished.

Walking over to her he placed them on the edge of the bed. Sakura took out the needles and replaced them with bandages from the small table to her left. Getting up out of bed she looked at him with a serious look.

"What" he questioned.

"Will you let me dress in peace" she told him nervously. Nodding he left with no comment about it. Pulling out his favorite orange book he read it outside the door.

Sakura ripped off the stupid gown they make everyone wear emitted to the hospital. Picking up the nice crisp folded shirt she saw underwear and a bra for her.

Picking up the black panties she bent over placing one leg in than the other and pulled them up. Next was the bra. Taking the clasp in and hooked it together in the front. Twisting it around to the cups where in the front she placed her arms threw both holes. Grabbing the shirt that she was about to put on Sakura's window burst open.

"What the fuck" she screams at Taji startled. "Sorry, sorry I need to tell you something" he told her. "What" she demanded putting on the shirt quickly.

Surprising Kakashi didn't burst in demanding what was going on. _I suppose he knew who came through the window _she thought. "Well I can't tell you here, Kakashi will hear me" he said. Sakura sighed putting her hand over her face.

She grabbed the shorts that were hanging on the edge of the bed. Putting them on just like her panties, she was ready to leave now.

"Meet me at my place in a few" she commented to him. With that he left back through the window to the same place he probably came from.

"Alright Kakashi" Sakura said calling him in while putting on shoes.

He opened the door with the famous orange book he loves so much. "So you are going to talk to Taji later" he said more as a statement than a question. She didn't look at him, but to the floor looking for shoes.

What was she going to tell him about this? That she had to talk about what put her in the hospital.

"Kakashi" Sakura paused for a moment making it feel like forever to her.

"I think that we should see other people" she finished.

It felt like he went for a swim in Antarctica or any where colder that stung. This was a shock to him and to her. What had come over her to say that? To be honest she had no idea if she was really dating him. Kakashi was taken aback by this.

He thought what they had been something special and would last as long as life does. "If that's what makes you happy" he said heartbroken.

Than all of a sudden turned angry at her "Everything I have done for you this is how you repay me. I bet there is someone else." She was stunned at his emotion change.

Sakura couldn't speak, but let her mouth hang open. The vampire clenched his fist to control what he really wanted to do. It was so close for him to explode and to yell at her.

"Kakashi" she said barely a whisper. Even it was so soft he heard her.

Kakashi gave her the most loathed face anyone could give a person. Turing around, the vampire just left with her standing there as he walked out the room angry.

She knew this was the worst thing she could ever do, but to put Kakashi in danger was worse than dumping him if that what she was doing. Maybe it wasn't danger; maybe it was a different feeling. She didn't know herself, but she had to find out soon.

Toru came barging in, but this time he used a door. "Sakura one question and one statement" he said.

"Why is Kakashi mad? And we have to talk" he demanded. Sakura sighed. She really doesn't want to talk about anything today now.

She felt like shit maybe even worse.

Picturing the face he gave her made a shiver run down her spine. "It's nothing to worry about at this moment" she said looking away wiping her eyes.

Toru walked over to her grabbing her shoulder in a reassuring way. Sakura looked up to him and smiled as best as she could, but it still looked too unnatural and forced. "Let's go" she said heading towards the door grabbing her bag. When they left through the door the nurses and doctors looked at her in an evil, but curious look. Sakura sighed knowing this will be a long day.

Whispers were heard from the nurses at the front desk as they passed it. "Yeah that's her" one said thinking she couldn't hear them. Anger was building up in her all she could do was hold the paper bag tighter. "She's the slut. How could she date an older man" another nurse said. That was it.

"You got something to say bitch or do you rather talk behind my back like a pussy" Sakura yelled at her.

The nurse was scared to death she didn't move or talk. Toru forced her to turn and walk away.

Walking through the sliding glass doors the pink haired girl winced from the brightness of the sun. With her free hand she shielded her eyes. It felt so nice on her skin. The vitamin C was a wakeup call to her.

"Can we stop by Tsunade's Tower" the young girl asked. Toru nodded his agreement to her without looking at her thinking she saw it. Of course she did that's why she was heading towards the tower.

It was a silent walk, but she needed to think about life, about Kakashi and the path she took with him. Did she know what she was getting into when she found out about all his secrets? Toru stopped her mid-thought apparently they had reached the tower.

Looking up she could see the tall building with its shinny windows. It was dull inside with only a few people moving around stacks of paper at hand. Walking through everyone stopped only for seconds giving her an annoyed glance. Sakura didn't even know what they were doing, her mind was thinking back to her conversation with Kakashi.

The stairs were bare leaving her to hear her own footsteps echo in hall ringing inside her ears. As the rosette haired girl reached the door she knocked softly. Tour saw this, thinking she was having a problem now. Tour moved over knocking the door almost down. "Come in" Tsunade said in a harsh, loud tone.

Sakura knew this tone so she had to prepare herself by taking a deep breath. Twisting the knob the young women push the door open causing a gush of air lifting a few papers on the elder's desk. "Ah Sakura I see you are doing better, what can I do for you" she asked to kindly.

"Do you have my sword" rubbing the side of her arm in a nervous motion. Pushing out of the chair Tsunade bent over grabbing something in a secret compartment. Getting up completely she walked over to her handing over the katana. It was wrapped in red velvet material that was so soft to her touch. She rubbed it over and over loving the touch.

Looking up from the wrapped item "Thanks" she muttered to her sensei. Sakura and Toru turned to walk out the building. As they approached the door Tsunade called for them.

"Sakura dear, what's the matter" she questioned the girl in a soft tone. Slightly turning she gave her step mother the best smile she could pull off that moment.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Why do you ask" she answering with another question.

That smile was all to fake and Tsunade, with her great motherly instinct, could tell in a heartbeat. "Do not lie to me" she mentioned in a stern voice.

This woman had gone from a kind caring person to someone who would kill to get the information she needed. She sighed knowing the only thing she could do was tell the true or get hurt or even worse night shifts at the hospital.

"I decided to keep Kakashi at a distance" she said.

"I see. Dismiss" the Hokage said waving her hand to her going back to her desk.

Was it that easy to tell her and not get a long angry speech about I need him or some other bull shit. Not wanting to go any further Sakura finally left.

Walking through the streets glares got worse and whispers sounded like shouts at her. She couldn't handle it; it was too much for one girl to feel.

Upon arriving at her apartment Sakura took off her shoes, threw the bag of bloody clothes in the trash can while she placed her sword by the door and walked to the couch. "What did you want to talk about" she asked Toru not really caring, but trying to be a nice person.

"Oh right, well you see Taji had some news about the fight, but he didn't tell me what it was" he said.

A knock was at the door. Sakura was hoping just a little for it to be Kakashi. She just stared at it thinking whatever was behind it would go away.

"Are you going to get that" Toru asked.

"Oh" she replied shocked getting up in a vast past. Twisting the knob slowly the knock was heard once more. Opening it to see Taji her hopes drop, but slightly.

"Hey Taji, nice to see you here, please come in" Sakura told him.

He walked quickly into the open space looking around. "Is there anyone here other than us" he questioned.

"No, not that I can sense or know of" Sakura replied. Taji walked over to the couch and sat there. The other two people in the room looked at each other puzzled, like he had no idea what he was doing.

"Well are you going to sit or do we have to stand" Taji asked the others. Sakura sat next to him while Toru sat in a chair not too far from them.

"You see we have an issue" Taji started. "Itachi is not really dead anymore. Sasuke brought him back with some form of jutsu, almost like it was a forbidden type" he finished.

Sakura and Toru were taken back by this information while Taji just sat there fine as he could be. "What the fuck are joking about. This isn't funny Taji" Toru said in a calm voice but was really angry. He thought they had finished him off for good. Wide eyed Sakura was numb thinking _if there is a way to bring back a person let alone a vampire then how is it possible to kill one._

"But how" Sakura said in a soft voice staring at her hands.

"This is serious, we have to inform both Lady Tsunade and the Vampire master" Toru said pondering how he would do such a thing. The thought of him coming back to life means no good news for Sakura.

"Not to mention that I believe that Itachi will turn Sasuke into a vampire also, but that is my opinion" Taji stated to the others.

"What" Sakura yelled it in a furious tone? She knew the neighbors probably heard it but she didn't care this was major.

The furious women went into her bedroom and slammed the door. A few minutes later she emerged in ANBU gear.

No one had any idea that she had this. Sakura stole it one day in a fright when she had been trying the outfit. Without the mask like all ANBUs had the pink haired girl walked over to her sword by the door putting it on her back. Bending down the girl put on her shoes to go out. Taji and Toru looked at her in awe.

"You can't leave" Taji had told her.

"Try and stop me" was her reply in a sinister voice not even looking up.

Why was Sakura doing this it's foolish no one alone can stop Itachi and his upcoming army. The young girl got up from the spot and opened the door to find someone she didn't want to see right now.

"What do you want Naruto" she asked in a monotone voice. Naruto was shocked at what he saw. A girl dressed as an ANBU with no emotions on her face like a true warrior.

"Where are you going at this time Sakura? Didn't you just get out of the hospital" he asked her trying not to look scared. This boy was getting on her nerves. Out of all the times he could have come to visit why at this particular time.

"Naruto I'm in a hurry I don't have time to talk to you at this moment" telling him. She began to walk just as Naruto walked closer to her. "Naruto please get out of my way" she calmly told him.

"Tell me where you are going and I will" he said sternly.

"Training" said just as clam back to him.

"Looking like that, you don't seem to be going to training Sakura" he told her.

Sakura didn't have the patients for Naruto right not so she did some hands sighs disappearing in a puff of smoke and cherry blossoms. Naruto stood there shocked that she could do that and that she had the audacity to even do it. Taji came over to talk to Naruto about well he didn't know himself.

"Well Naruto I think you need to go" he told him.

Giving a puzzled look "Who are you" he asked. Taji thought of an excuse but knew Sakura would have to explain it to everyone later so he slammed the door in the boys face and locked it. That's when Taji and Toru made their escape to find Sakura.

Naruto started walking down the hall confused and in a daze. He bumped into no other than Kakashi sensei.

"Hey Kakashi what brings you here" the blue eyed boy asked his old master.

"Well you see I need to pay someone a visit" Kakashi politely told him.

"If you are going to see Sakura I wouldn't bother she had left in an ANBU uniform" he replied walking down the hall waving his hand at the man. The silver haired man wondered two things: why the boy went to visit the young girl and where she had gone. By this time Naruto had left the hall going down the stairs.

"I must talk to Lady Tsunade" he had whispered out loud. With that said the old vampire left to the tower.

Sakura barged into Tsunade's office with so much anger radiating off her. "Wha- Sakura what are you wearing and what are you doing here" she questioned?

"No time to explain I must have permission to go take out Itachi and Sasuke along with their army both of them are making" she half way yelled at the older woman.

Taji and Toru had entered only few minutes after Sakura. "Tsunade don't let her kill herself" Toru had said. "Sasuke brought Itachi back" Taji said.

Tsunade was fuming at what the information she was getting and the fact that they wouldn't let her say a word to them. All three kept on talking about what they needed to do and what has to be done. Jutting out of her chair Tsunade thrashed her desk with both fists hard cracking it down the middle. That shut everyone up.

"Now close my door we must talk in private" saying as the woman sat back in her chair. Taji shut the double doors and took his place next to Toru and listened for what the Hokage has to say.

"Ok, someone explain to me exactly what happened" Tsunade stated.

"Well I had saw Sasuke bring back Itachi when I was running around for fresh air and I saw them. I immediately went to tell Sakura" Taji told the Hokage.

"Sakura and I were shocked and angry about this and wanted to take revenge on those two. So Sakura decided to take charge and go after them" Toru continued on Taji's behalf.

"We came to you to see if we can go and take care of this none sense" Taji said. Tsunade had not said anything but put the chin on her folded hands on top of the broken desk.

"Well this is something big and I most likely need to think it over, but we don't have time to think about this" she had started to say just as someone burst through the double doors. It was Kakashi coming to talk about well a mission and Sakura mostly.

"Hokage I need to go-"He started but never finished.

"Kakashi just the person I needed to see at the moment" Lady Tsunade explained.

"Do you know what is going on at this moment" she said to him again. The vampire looked around to see Taji and Toru also a glimpse of pink hair. The silver haired man turned his head tightening his jaw and looked at the Hokage with a stern look.

"No what is going on. Is there something terrible going on" he asked.

"Well it seems that Itachi is alive again and wants revenge. We are thinking what we need to do" the older woman had stated.

Kakashi's expression was the same as if she had said nothing. He had stayed silent having the people in the room question his thoughts and motives. _What was there to do _he thought. It was impossible to take care of it alone they would need a group of vampires. "We need to inform the head vampire and get help from them" Kakashi finally spoke up to say.

Sakura has not said a word since she had came in and Tsunade had notice this, but had not spoken out about the whole situation going on in front of her or the fact that Tsunade haven't ripped that uniform off her body yet. "Look we don't need your help or your input for this situation I can handle it all on my own. You are just a waste of space and time for the world" these were painful words Sakura told Kakashi.

She seemed not to move when saying them or have emotion to her. It was shocking to see her with nothing going on. The young girl was now becoming a real ninja, cold and nothing.

"I am going on my own. Taji what gate was that piece of shit at" looking at Taji she asked. Taji opened his mouth but had been interrupted.

"Don't tell her where he had gone she has not been granted permission to go" Tsunade said. At that Sakura stepped forward saying "If you font let me go then I will go without your word not caring what happens."

Where had this came from the cherry haired girl had been so sweet and innocent not too long ago with her words of inspiration and love. "Sakura this is unlike you why have you now changed your ways of life" this was said with such motherly love for the young girl. "If you go I will have people track you down and take you in alive or not" the last words had been chocked on by the pain in the Tsunade.

A knock was heard at the door. It was somewhat shy but still able to hear by everyone.

"I'm busy go away" the Hokage called.

The call was ignored with a twist of the knob and push of the door. Everyone in the room turned to have revealed the head vampire. Kakashi, Taji, and Toru bowed to their master with respect. Master Toshiro had motioned for his guards to watch the place.

"Hello all I'm here because I heard the bad news" he said moving forward.

"Why are you here" Tsunade asked not really knowing how high up in the world he really was.

"Well I was in town and found out about the little mishap that was going on" the elder told her.

Kakashi was getting scared for Sakura even though they were not together at the moment. It was the bond with them that seemed to make him protective no matter what it was. "Since I did need to talk with you I am allowing you to stay here" the golden eyed woman said.

Master Toshiro bowed with respect for the woman, but the Hokage did not bow back. A guard of the elder vampire closed the door and stood watch for him. "Kakashi, Taji, and Toru good to see you all how long has it been? Well no time for memory lane, so what is the plan to take down Itachi" he stated.

"We need an army of vampires from you" Kakashi spoke up to his master.

"Oh I see, hmm well how many do you think you need" asking the silver haired vampire.

"None" Sakura said. She turned around to look at this vampire in the face. It was cold, hard, and empty, it reminded her of the first time she met him.

"Well, Miss Haruno nice to see you again. Why do you think you are so big and bad to take care of such a huge army" he questioned her.

"I am thanks for asking" she said in a dry sarcastic way.

"Then go all alone and get yourself killed" he said matching her tone.

"No" Kakashi nearly yelled. This angered Sakura she had wanted him out of her life now to save him, but instead got him right back where he was. "I mean she shouldn't there is no way one girl has the energy to do it all" he tried to save himself with the comeback.

"That is true, Sakura he has a point about you only being human" head master said.

"I think I am good enough for the job no need for a person with nothing to give say anything different about it" the girl spat out, but felt bad when it was said. Kakashi felt the sting from the slap in the face she gave him.

"Ok I see this is now a major issue that needs to be solved. I give permission for Hatake, Kakashi and Haruno, Sakura to go on this top secret mission, but I want reports every day" Tsunade had told them.

"Great this means you four need to pack and meet me at the, where did you see them at Taji" Master Toshiro asked.

"Oh umm at the west gate probably heading to Earth country for more victims" he told the vampire. "Then that's where we will be heading off to" with that said Master started to walk off. "Oh one more thing meet me at that gate at midnight tonight be prepared for anything" he finished with leaving the room in a swift pace.

Kakashi looked at Sakura while she was looking at the door master just left from. "What the fuck do you think you are trying to do Sakura, get yourself killed? I don't think so you won't be on my watch" Kakashi half yelled half told in a strict voice. She looked at him with an annoyed look.

"What am I doing, I'm trying to save your sorry ass from dying, but I really could careless now you seem to have other feels towards this now" she yelled back at him. The gray haired vampire thought of what this was. He kind of thought it was their complicated connection, but who knew what women thought at all.

"Look Sakura I know you don't feel the same, but-"he tried to say but was interrupted by her.

"My feelings, how the hell would you know what I am feeling. It has been crazy in the last month of finding out about my family, you, and the fact that I have to go kill a crazy psycho path killer has nothing to do with how I'm doing. No it just matters about us always you have to put something so dumb first. We can always talk about this some other time, but your bitchy self wants to talk now of all this time we have" she ranted on and on about it nearly yelling at him.

What was there to be said she was right in the end. _Why do I have to find out what's wrong with us _he thought. "I love you Sakura and can't seem to let anything bad happen to you. I don't care if you love me or not I will fight with all my power to keep you alive no matter the circumstances" the kind vampire told her with all his heart.

That's when Sakura walked in front of him and punched him through the doors. "I don't need a piece of shit like you to take care of me" she calmly told him with clenched fists.

The whole room went silent looking back and forth from Sakura to Kakashi. The young felt so bad with all she said. It might not have seemed so, but deep down she did love him and wanted to return the feelings towards him.

Doing a few hand signs she poofed off.

In Sakura's room she looked at the clock to only read it to be eight p.m. at night. "Ugh four hours of wait, might as well get a nap in" she whispered to no one in particular.

A creak was heard from the living room of Sakura's apartment. Getting her sword out the young warrior moved stealthily to the said room.

Upon entering no one was there she thought it had been someone but seemed to be her mind playing tricks on her again from sleep deprivation. Lowering her defenses the girl figured it was safe, but she was oh so wrong.

Turing around to go to bed Sasuke was in front of her. "Hello baby, I think it's time to start our new clan" he said in a cynical voice. Attempting to put up a fight the boy smacked the sword out of her hand. "No, no its time we had a little chat" he used his new speed to get behind her and pushed her into a chair and tied her up. "Where should we begin my angel" the Uchiha questioned in a sickening sweet voice.


End file.
